Destined
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Clary and Jace meet in a club in Roma. Their connection is spontaneous, but is it going to last? Are they actually meant to even see each other again? {OOC-AH-AU} - CLACE - Romance - Beta:
1. Prologue

**Hello my dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So this story, is an old story of mine that I had not finished at the time it was still on Fanfic. Hope you will like plenty this story. I actually liked it quite much when I wrote it. Something cute and funny, with enough cliffhanger to not make you doubts that I am the one writing this story. Haha.**

 **~ And I know, I am not updating as much as** **usual, but I have a lot going on at the moment, so I don't have as much time as before.. But I still try to write for you, and give you chapters that are worth it, don't worry. I think _Road Trippin'_ is going to be next, or _Mistakes_. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Prologue : (1,1K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **She Wolf - Shakira**

 **Who's That Chick - Rihanna, David Guetta**

 **Je Cours - Kyo**

 **Multi PoV**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jace was sitting at a bar in Roma with his friends when he caught someone staring at him. He looked around until his eyes fell on a small redheaded girl smiling at him. He smirked at her before moving from the bar to join her. He saw her eyes widen when she understood what he was doing and noticed that they were bright green.

Once he was at her level, he gave her a big bright smile to which she responded eagerly and he took her whole body in. She must be really small because he still had to look down at her despite the fact that she was wearing heels. Her red vibrant hair was slightly curled and a few strings were stuck against the skin of her face and neck. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white tank top.

"Ciao," He tried, hoping that the girl would speak at least a little English since he did not know ant other Italian words (pasta did not count as such)

"I'm not Italian either, it's okay," The girl said with a little chuckle and a very American English

She brightly smiled to him and he grinned even wider. She was alone and he wondered for a second if she came here on her own or if her friends were somewhere else in the club.

"I can offer you a drink maybe..."

"I don't take drinks for strangers, no matter how gorgeous they are."

He looked a little bit disappointed, even though Clary saw that he appreciated the compliment in the rejection. She closed the little distance between them and whispered in his ear:

"But I don't have a problem with dancing with them."

His smirked grew up on his face, and he led her to the dance floor before she turned her back to him and he wrapped his hands around her waist. They swayed to the rhythm of the music, sensually getting closer at each beat. At some point, their bodies only formed one, and Jace became obsessed with the skin of her collarbone, so close to him and calling him to kiss and suck it.

Slowly, he leaned forward, and his lips entered in contact with her soft and delicate milky skin. He felt her gasp of pleasure, and that alone made him twitch as he started nibbling her collarbone. Clary wasn't aware of anything else but the man's lips on her, those lips who would have make her moan if she hadn't taken a grip on herself.

And suddenly, she became aware of something else than his lips, and she leaned even more against him, moving her ass against his obvious hard on pressed behind her. His hands held her even tighter before dangerously moving up to her breast. She quickly stepped forward before allowing herself reckless things like having sex with a total stranger _on the freaking dance floor_!

"I ... I need fresh air."

She glanced at him, hoping he would catch her drift, and without so much of a warning, he leaned and kissed her. And _fuck_ , his lips on hers were even better than on her neck. _Way better_! She clang into him, bringing his face closer and moaning against his mouth as his hands were holding her waist tightly against him.

She could taste the alcohol he had taken earlier, the salty sweat that her skin had left on his mouth, but she couldn't care less because she was seeing stars. If kissing him turned her on like that, what would it be to actually have sex with him. As soon as this idea crossed her mind, she wished she didn't share a hotel room with her best friend, because she would have so taken him there otherwise.

Jace left the girl's lips when he felt that keeping on kissing her could easily get out of control, but he didn't let go of her, resting his forehead on hers, his eyes closed, concentrated to tame his erection. Never yet he had been so turned on by just kissing a girl. He wanted to take her to his room right away to make incredible and passionate things to her body all night long.

"Jace."

"Clary."

It had been barely a murmur, it was a miracle that Jace actually heard her name as she whispered it, but still he did. He smiled and slowly, his right hand fell to take hers. Once he had her fingers locked with his, he led her outside the club, she said that she wanted fresh air.

Once outside, Clary took a long breath of fresh air and gathered her hair up to let the wind tickle her neck and back. Now that she was thinking clear and seeing clear, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Jace. She had thought he was gorgeous, but now that she was seeing him without the dimming light of the club, she was revisiting her judgement, he was _freaking hot_.

Why on earth did he end up with her? Guys like him didn't look at her! Guys like that were interested in long legged blond and curvy girls. Guys like that weren't supposed to kiss her passionately like he was doing right now. Wait, was he kissing her? _He was_! Kissing her senseless and pinning her against the wall. Well, that was one fantasy to cross from her bucket list.

It took all of Jace's willpower not to lift her small skirt right away to feel her in her most intimate parts, especially when she was pressing herself like that against him, as if she wanted more right now. He opened her mouth with his tongue, tracing her lips, and she eagerly complied, battling for power once he was in her.

When she moaned again, he broke the kiss, resting once again his forehead on hers, his eyes closed, his mind picturing all he could conjure to calm down his hard on.

"Why did you stop?"

He opened back his eyes, looking straight into her verdant green eyes and he swore he saw disappointment in them. Maybe it was his lucky day and he should enjoy it instead of being such a pussy.

"Maybe we should take things somewhere a little bit more private."

She smiled, biting her lips before nodding, her eyes sparkling of anticipation and lust.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

When Jace woke up the next morning, Clary was gone. He took his head in his hands, wondering how he could have not wake up at her getting up, he was such a light sleeper.

He stayed for half an hour like that before shrugging and thinking that he should be used to it. He was a pro of one night stands after all. So why did it bother him so much that she left without so much of a goodbye?

He got up to take a shower when he saw a note on his nightstand.

 _Thank you for the night,_

 _It was ... more than great._

 _I didn't want to wake you up,_

 _but I had a train to catch._

 _I wish I could say 'See you soon',_

 _but I think we both know that it would be ridiculous._

 _So farewell_

 _Clary._

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **Haha, now I remember how much I liked this story. Hope you will too. Remember the key word I put up there. Mouhahahah.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of this beginning of a story?**

 **` 2. How do you think** **jace and Clary will meet again?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	2. Chapter 1 - Proposal

**💚💚💚Enjoy this update my dear little broccolis.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Proposal (0,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Diamonds -** **Rihanna**

 **La Foule - Edith Piaf**

 **Clary's PoV**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Clary picked at her food a little, already bored out of her mind by this business dinner. She hated when her parents dragged her and her brother into those boring dinners, mostly because none of them were from this world. Both her mother and her father were well known lawyers, coming from families of lawyers and at the head of a big lawyers company.

Jon and Clary were more into the Arts department, even if their parents were sort of annoyed by that. Jon was a writer, though he was in search of a muse at the moment, and she was the graphic designer or a comic book series she started with her best friend five years ago, after their trip through Italy. She also had a few paintings on the side, but she mostly dedicated her time and efforts to the series since it was rather successful.

She had almost declined the offer when her father asked her to come to this business meeting, but Seb had asked her to come since he wanted to propose during desert. The two of them have been dating for over a couple of years, and Valentine and Jocelyn, Clary's parents, were crazy about him. Of course, Valentine took some time to warm up to Seb, but since Seb has been working for the Morgenstern's family it has been easier for him.

So now, Clary was patiently waiting for desert while her parents and Seb were all talking about laws, and decrees, and many other stuff Clary didn't want to know about. She was a bit upset that Jon bailed on her last second, since she would have had someone to talk to otherwise.

And finally, desert was served. She propped herself a bit in her chair, all the while glancing at Seb who swiftly smiled in his direction. Once everyone at their table had their desert in front of them, Seb got up and knelt in front of her, making her mother gasp of joy and her father raise an eyebrow. Clary simply put on her best smile while Seb opened a box revealing a humongous diamond on a silver ring.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, for two years we've been together, and for three years we've known each other. You know everything there is to know about me, and ... I actually can't imagine my life without you in it. There is many more things I'd like to say, but that ii will keep for just you and I since your parents are here. But still, I am going to ask you this one thing: will you do me the honour of giving me your hand?"

Clary looked at the dark haired man kneeling in front of her, her smile still on her lips and she nodded as she bent to kiss him, saying loud enough for everyone to hear it: "Yes. I love you so much."

Seb smiled to her, and passionately kissed her (though he kept it decent) while her mother was awing next to them and the rest of the table was applauding to them.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **I know, this is short, but I did update two days in a row. And I am very tired. Forgive me. I am off to bed right now.**

 **Just in case it wasn't clear enough, there has been five years since Roma**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of Seb and his proposal?**

 **` 2. What do you think of Clary's family** **?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	3. Chapter 2 - Mariage

**💚💚💚Enjoy this update my dear little broccolis.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Mariage (0,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **En Apesanteur - Calogero**

 **7 Days - Craig Davis**

 **Jace's PoV**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jace was sitting on the couch of his house, focusing all his attention on the news lady giving the latest informations of the world. Aline was sitting by his side, pleading her desperate cause to make him come with her to her parents island lost among some other paradisiac islands. It wasn't that he couldn't spare a week off from his job, it's just that he didn't want to go spend time there with certain people.

"Come on Jace! It's my cousin we're talking about, you can make an effort and come in vacation with us!" She let out, very annoyed by his resistance; but Jace didn't show any mercy, his eyes still on the screen as he gave her a very cold:

"No."

Aline strongly heaved, crossing her arms as she send daggers with her almond eyes in jaces direction; but jace did not seem to care the least in the world. "Jace, it will appear weird if I show up there without my husband!"

"It's just your Seb and his fiancé you barely heard about! I'll show up to their wedding, because I'm not that much of an ass, but I don't have to spend a whole week with your cousin, Aline. Just pretend I was over swamped with work."

Aline humphed, before walking to the TV and switching it off to force Jace to give her all his attention as she wisely pointed out: "May I need to remind you that we are _married_ and that means doing those kind of stuff together."

"You have no rights to throw our marriage in the balance! Marriage isn't supposed to be a way to blackmail your spouse. _Especially_ not our marriage, Line. I don't want to go and lie to your almost-brother. I get your folks, but _him_!"

Aline frowned, not liking where this conversation was going.

Seb was the brother Aline never had ever since they were toddlers. Seb's parents died when he was three, and Aline's parents took him in (Aline's father being the only brother of Seb's mother). Seb and Jace used to get along when they were kids, but then, puberty hit them and built a wall between them that neither of them ever cared to break. Especially when Aline meant so much for Jace, and her family was so ... defective.

"Jace ... I thought you and I —"

"I'm not bailing on us, Aline. I'm just saying that I _think_ Seb would be more comprehensive than your idiotics parents. I'll go, if you promise me you'll talk to him."

Aline hesitated a little, before she nodded, switching back on the TV and leaving the room to Jace.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **I know, this is short. Next chapter will also be short, and then I will be back at normal sized chapters.**

 **I am still rather tired, but what's new? Just as a head's up, there will probably won't be any updates tomorrow and the day after. I think. I'm not sure, but this is just a fair warning, in case of ...**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of Jace's and Aline's relationship?**

 **` 2. Do you think Jace and Clary will remember each other** **? After five years has passed**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	4. Chapter 3 - Meetings

**💚💚💚Enjoy this update my dear little broccolis.**

 **I know, this is not the update I promised, but it is still an update.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Meetings (0,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **You Don't Own Me - Grace feat G-Easy**

 **Heathens - Twenty One Pilots**

 **Purple Lamborghini - Skrillex, Rick Ross**

 **Clary's PoV**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When Clary put down her bags in the villa, she couldn't help but gap, whistling in her mind. Sebastian hadn't been lying when he told her his family was 'quite wealthy'. He actually had been modest. The villa was _humongous_ , and this was without mentioning that it was on a private island visited every morning by a boat to give fresh supplies. She had always grown in a rather wealthy lifestyle, but it wasn't to the point of having their own private island

Still, as soon as the corner of her eye saw a glimpse of the view they had, she dropped every thoughts she had to rush to the window, her sketchpad already in her hands.

She sat on the balustrade, her pen furiously sketching what she was seeing. A crystal clear water dying in the horizon with a white sand beach just before it. The red of the sunset was giving to the place something paradisiac, something that seemed to exist only out of this world, or in one's dreams.

"Glad to see that you like the scenery so much," Seb said with a little smile echoing in his voice, but Clary barely glanced at him, wanting to capture this scene before the sun going away forbade her to capture this perfect moment. Her eyes never left the view as her hand was reproducing as quick as she could what she was seeing and when the perfect shade of red sunset disappeared, she sighed of annoyance and finally put her pad down.

"This is so going to finish in the comic! I don't care how, but Simon is so going to have to put that perfect scene in it," She marvelled, already trying to picture how her and her best friend could turn their comic so this scene she just captured would be justified in the storyline.

Seb chuckled behind her, before nuzzling his nose in her neck and open mouth kissing it, holding her a little closer to him. This was something that Clary had always loved about Seb, how he would understand when she would simply be exuberant, and just be there for her, like any good friend would be.

Still, he pointed out: "You know, my main purpose to bring you here wasn't for you to work. You can do that plenty in New York. I brought you here so … _we could spend time without your parents snooping around_."

Clary chuckled, knowing perfectly why Seb wanted to take a break just for the two of them, and she wisely added: "And so I could meet that cousin of yours that I've never et, though she is like a sister to you, and that we live in the same town."

"I know. But Aline is just like you, she's not a very good socialiser, and she closed herself even more after she married her husband. I think it'll be pretty funny to watch you two try and socialise."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Less drawing and more socialising … But she's not here yet, is she?" Clary noted, trying to justify herself, though she knew that Seb was only teasing her.

She felt him smile even wider against her neck, making her understand immediately where his mind went with that last statement of hers, not that she minded. With a little hum of satisfaction, she smiled, closing her eyes as Seb's hands squirmed their way under her shirt to grab her breast. In one skilful move, Clary turned so she would face her newly fiancé and they kissed like they had already done so many times before.

But before anything could become too heated, someone heavily coughed behind them, breaking their kiss abruptly as Clary swiftly hid her face in Seb's chest, red with embarrassment.

"I thought that you guys weren't supposed to be here until _tomorrow morning_!" Seb loudly complained, his voice echoing in his chest before he took a minute step back. Clary found the ground steady beneath her feet as the person that was probably Seb's cousin responded:

"Yeah. I can clearly see that we are … _disturbing_."

The two siblings chuckled together, while Clary finally saw Aline for the first time. She was a very tall young woman, with beautiful long ravenous hair and a smooth looking olive oil. Her Asian eyes were as black as Seb's, and this was probably one of the on;y resemblance they held in common (apart from the high cheekbones, and the well defined jawline).

To be honest with herself, the artistic part of Clary fell in love with Aline. She would be a perfect model, no matter what kind of Art one was into. Film, Photography, painting, she was a model to die for. One might even call her a muse.

And next to Aline, was standing her husband who knocked the air out of Clary's lungs as his face was remaining cold and close while his golden eyes lingered on the engagement ring ornamenting her left hand.

The guy from Roma. The one guy with whom she had a one-night stand. The one guy with whom she decided it was okay not to be a goody-two-shoes for once. _Jace._

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **Let me know which story you would like to be updated next, so I can focus on it. And Road Trippin' has been updated as well, if you are interested.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of the relationship between Clary and Seb?**

 **` 2. Do you think Jace and Clary will say something right away?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	5. About the updates

**My dear little broccolis**

 **~ I know that you are all waiting for an update on this story, but I will put it on hold for a little while. As soon as I will finish one of the other sorties I am working on, I will start updating the stories I put on hold. So for the moment, I am working on:**

 **\- In The Welfare Of War (part 1 out of 3)**

 **\- Road Trippin, or How A New Life Begins And Flow (part 1 out of 2)**

 **\- Behind The Curtains**

 **\- The Consequences Of A One-Nightstand**

 **\- Mistakes**

 **\- Not Another Teen Story**

 **~ I am also working on a new story, so if anyone is interested on co-writing with me, let me know. My PM is open, just like my social media, and my gmail address (minalislyy)**

 **~ Love, Mina**


	6. Chapter 4 - Just My Luck

**💚💚💚My dear little broccolis.**

 **~ I know, this has been for so long and you're all waiting for me to update on other stories.. I'm trying, but its complicated lately. Mostly because I have a few problems in life, but I'm sure that when they will be solved, I will be able to write way more, and update way more. I have new stories in the corner of my mind begging to be written, but I feel like there will be an hex put on me, if I upload new stories, without finishing the ones I already have here.**

 **~ So without further ado, enjoy this light update.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Just My Luck (1,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Complicated - Avril Lavigne**

 **Maria - Santana**

 **Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day**

 **Clary's PoV**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"Whatever," Jace said, turning on his heels and leaving Aline alone in front of the couple.

He walked away, feeling on his back Aline's gaze, shocked by his behaviour. Never before he had been so openly rude toward a member of her family, or left her on her own to meet someone new; but the fact that he managed to at least say on intelligible word was already a miracle.

Still, he heard the remark that Sebastian made concerning him: "Don't mind him. He's always been kind of an ass."

" _Sebastian_!" Aline cried out, doing her best to put some dignity in her outraged face, but when her cousin looked back at her, not feeling the littlest sorry, she couldn't help but crack a smile. "Well, Seb is right. He is kind of an ass. But only _sometimes_."

Clary politely smiled, her mind far away from the reflection wether Jace was an ass or not. All she could think of was the fact that it was just her luck that the _one time_ she had a one-nightstand ended up coming back to haunt her as the husband of Seb's cousin.

"Anyway, I am Aline, nice to _finally_ meet you. Seb told me so much about you," Aline said, presenting her hand to Clary.

Clary politely shook it, forgetting all about property for she was still in shock over meeting Jace again in _that_ particular situation. She knew that she should let Aline know that Seb talked about her a lot as well (they have been raised together as siblings after all), and that she was happy to finally meet her as well, but the words got caught in her throat.

Still, Clary's artistic eyes took note of Aline's beauty. It was obvious that she had been a model before (Seb had told Clary that Aline paid her college tuition by modelling for a couple of magazines). Her posture alone was giving Aline, but also her manicure, the way she did her makeup and hair, and mostly the designer dress that she was wearing. Seb had told Clary that she was still modelling from time to time for a particular brand, and so Clary tried to recall if it was a famous brand that could offer such good quality cloths to their models.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jace was laying on his bed, trying to understand the process of thought that lead him to this island to begin with, and cursing at the fact that of all the girls he slept with over the years, Aline's cousin had to get married to _that_ one!

The door slightly opened and revealed a very angry Aline who was glaring at him, her fists on her hips, ready to yell at him for hours. "Close the door before you start yelling," Jace warned, his eyes going back to the ceiling, preparing himself for her high pitch voice.

"What was that all about?! You left me like an idiot in front of Seb and his fiancé! I can't indefinitely defend you, when you always act like an asshole around Seb, you know!"

"I know her. She's the girl I told you about. the one I met in Roma," Jace explained, keeping his voice cool, compared to Aline's.

This seemed to take Aline aback a little, as she stared at him, blinking a little as she asked: "The girl you obsessed about for ages?"

" _That one_."

Of course Aline knew about her, he never had any sort of secrets for her, like she never hid anything from him.

"Well, tough luck Jace! In case you didn't notice, she is _engaged_ to Seb! _Seb_! You do not touch Seb's girl!"

"I saw the ring, thank you very much! And who do you take me for? I have some morals, hidden somewhere. I know better than to mess the couple of someone who's family to you!"

"Don't you even dare do anything to her or say anything to Sebastian! They're going to get married! He's already planning their freaking honeymoon!"

"I figured, I saw the ring."

Jace immediately wished he hadn't spoke. The bitterness in his voice had been more than obvious, and he could tell that Aline heard it. They both looked at each other, their eyes saying more than their words could ever and he swiftly returned his attention to the window.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jace barely appeared for the rest of the day, and when he did, he barely talked. She _really_ must have been a bad person in a past life. The only guy with whom she had a one night stand was married with her fiancé's cousin. All she was hoping now, was that they weren't already engaged when she met him because that would make her the other woman, exactly the kind of person she didn't want to be. She didn't want to be a home-wrecker.

The relationship Jace had with his wife seemed completely weird. Aline told her that they used to be best buddies ever since kindergarden, and to Clary, it appeared that their relation never evolved from that. It was as if she had married Simon, but then again maybe they weren't a show off kind of couple.

Aline was the nicest person on Earth from what Clary could tell and she seemed like a good person to be friend with, if Clary didn't feel that awkward around her. She never really have friends, let along girl friends, but she was sure that having slept with the guy that now was your husband was against some infamous girl code or something.

Sebastian had filled her up a little about the character that was Jace back in the day: an arrogant and pretentious womanizer, and Clary felt completely stupid to have fallen under his show. But if she was honest with herself, he wasn't the only one to blame. She did wanted it as well, and more than once. Libido was a bitch sometimes.

Clary shook her head, trying to forget all about this mess she put herself in and looked at the horizon, wanting to capture the very first ray of sun. She knew exactly how she was going to exploit this scenery, and she had already talked to Simon about it, making him completely impatient to see her sketch. He was going to have to wait though because they didn't have any internet connection on this island. It was already a miracle that they had phone reception.

"You know you could have woke me up to say bye. Leaving a note is kind of rude."

Clary jumped on herself, before quickly putting a hand on her heart to steady it. She didn't have to turn to know that it was Jace. Honestly, who else could say that to her? She swallowed hard but kept hers eyes steady on the arising. She didn't want to miss the colors of the sunset, she already had all her pencils ready.

Deep down, she had hoped that he had forgotten her face among all the girls he slept with, but who was she kidding, just her stupid red hair must have sold her away.

"Damn you _do_ remember me."

"Of course I do. You kept me awake for the whole night. And it's not like I wanted to forget, anyway."

He was standing inches away from her who was still stubbornly showing him her back. She stiffened at his words and finally turned to look at him when he took a lock of her hair between his fingers. Her hair was what he remembered the most about her. Not because of its vibrant color, but because of its texture, of how it bounced around her when she rode him, of how soft they were when he tangled his fingers in it.

And now that finally she was looking at him in the eyes, her emeralds were shocked and wide as he played with the lock.

"What are you doing? Do I have to remind you that you have a wife who loves you."

"And I love her. The whole wide world knows that. I love her so much that I told her about you. Did you tell Sebastian about us?"

He knew it was completely unfair and being an asshole to ask her that. The relationship he had with Aline, no one would ever have the same, especially not someone as traditional as Sebastian. She opened her mouth to talk back but closed it and he knew he was right, she didn't tell him. But what made him smirk was the fact that her first thought was about _him_ being married, and not about her fiancé.

" _Fuck_! You made me miss it!"

She brusquely shoved him off, dangerously bending on the balustrade and cursing at him with words even Jace didn't know. He looked at her passionately complaining about how she lost that perfect moment and Jace did his best not to roll his eyes.

"Relax. The sun will still rise tomorrow."

"No! It rained tonight! The colors aren't the same after a night of rain! What if it doesn't rain until we leave?"

"Then you'll stay longer."

"Are you _stupid_? The equinox is in ten days, it won't be the same!"

"Then capture the colors that you see now."

She hiccuped at that and turned back to the sunset quickly sketching what she was seeing. Jace figured that she must be an artist or something, and that surprised him of Sebastian. Like he said, Sebastian was a traditional man, and Clary seemed to be that wild untamable thing.

He looked at her being completely focused on her drawing and he wondered. What would have happened if she had woken him up. It was something he had asked himself a lot after this night. He didn't know why this special girl had touched him like that, but he still wondered. Maybe his life would have been completely different, or maybe it wouldn't have worked between the two of them. He couldn't know.

"And for the record, I did tried to wake you up, but you just kept on sleeping."

"You tried to wake me? Why?"

"Because like you said, it was rude to just leave a note."

"Or maybe you wanted ..."

" _Nothing_! I just wanted to be polite. Maybe this was something you did a lot, but I didn't. I don't. It was a mistake to jump on you like that and it obviously backfires on me, now. Karma can be a bitch sometimes."

She didn't even looked away from her sketch to tell him that in the eyes. Jace just wanted to take the paper out of her hands and force her to look at him in the eyes, but he didn't. It seemed too important to her, and he didn't want to get any lower in her esteem.

She was freaking engaged to his brother-in-law, and still, he couldn't get over the fact that he wanted her at this very moment, just to prove her how much he didn't think that it had been a mistake.

"I never saw that night as a mistake. If you ask me, it was the best night of my life because I met you. The sex was great, but we could have just talked, it would have been the same."

And with those words, he left the balcony, leaving Clary who finally allowed herself to feel something else than her drawing.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **Let me know which story you would like to be updated next, so I can try to write on it. And Road Trippin' is finally over. I will will upload an epilogue next year, but you should definitely go check it out.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of the relationship between Jace and Aline?**

 **` 2. Do you think Clary will tell Seb about Jace?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**


	7. Chapter 5 - Conversations

**💚💚💚My dear little broccolis.**

 **~ ‼️I am sorry I did not post last week, but a lot was going on in my life. For starters, well, this chapter is pretty long, and I didn't want to cut it at the line break. Also I quit my job, because my bosses were ... well they were not nice, and not conform to the law. And I also learnt the death of my grandmother, which had a bit of a toll on me. So yeah, lot was going on last week, but I'm all better now, ready to update on time. 😊‼️**

 **~ So without further ado, enjoy this light update.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Conversations (2,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **In The Air Tonight - Phil Collins**

 **La Femme Chocolat - Olivia Ruiz**

 **If U Seek Amy - Britney Spears**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's and Clary's PoV**

"What did you do Jace?" Aline asked with a very suspicious voice, raising herself from the bed with the help of her elbows.

Jace avoided looking at her, and walked straight to the wardrobe as he mumbles under his breath a small: "Nothing."

He just came back from walking on Clary and her marvel to the sunrise, and all he had been able to think about was that he had wished she wasn't engaged, or at least not to Sebastian. After all, the fact that a woman was committed to another man never stopped Jace from pursuing her; but he wouldn't do that to Aline, no matter what his relationship was to Seb.

The three of them grew up together, but the two boys never managed to develop a real friendship. Aline was their only link, and the only reason why they would speak to one another, and be polite about it. Of course, Aline loved them both, but that love never managed to make the boys like each other. They didn't dislike one another either, they just adjusted with the presence of the other in their lives. And the fact that as they grew up to be adults and hadn't done a thing to see each other over the years only confirmed that they simply weren't meant to be friends.

Aline properly sat in her bed, all sleep gone from her face as she glared at Jace, ready to lecture him; and so Jace cut her off before she could put him in a foul mood before the sun was high in the sky with piercing voice: "I _swear_ , Aline. She's your _cousin_ 's fiancé. Even _I_ have some morals. Have a little faith in me!"

She didn't reply anything to that, and Jace stopped pretending that he was actually doing something in the wardrobe. He let himself fall backward on the bed, his head landing next to Aline's hips while his mind was still wandering on what happened just a few minutes ago. Would have Clary been single, he would have kissed her right at the moment when the first rays of sun touched her fair skin.

He never thought he would have said that one day, but for a moment, she looked like an angel. The way the colours embraced her skin, the way her green eyes sparkled with wonders, the way the few loose strands of her hair flew around her face with the faint morning breeze, the way her chest rose up and down with excitement.

With a shake of his head, Jace shook his head, hardly swallowing and thinking that he shouldn't be so obsessed with a girl he only met once, five years ago. She wasn't the sexiest woman he had laid with, so he shouldn't be so excited by the mere thought of her in the morning lights.

As he was doing his best to picture Georges Washington, he felt Aline weave her fingers in his hair and gently comb it. Even though he didn't open back his eyes, he gave her a small smile, apologising through it for his behaviour and the way he was not playing the perfect husband to her in front of her closest family member.

But before he could say something to her, he heard Aline fall backward herself in the bed, her hand leaving his hair. Jace immediately snapped his head up, a frown clear on his face when he heard her sigh, and he worriedly asked her: "What is it?"

"I shouldn't tell you that," She simply responded, making Jace immediately retort to her:

"We tell each other _everything_!"

Aline loudly heaved, her eyes now focused on the ceiling and she explained: "Well … I think that their marriage is strictly about business. Or mostly."

"Don't be ridiculous, Aline. Seb is a lawyer, and she's an artist," Jace reminded her.

"How do you know she's an artist?"

"I just know."

"Well, my point exactly. Her parents own the law firm Seb is working for. It is some big firm worldwide known, and it has been in their family for generations. But her brother isn't interested in the law either, and … Well, I feel like they got engaged pretty quickly when you consider the amount of time they have been together."

Jace didn't say anything for a moment, downing this new piece of informations. But then he reminded Aline: "We got married pretty quickly as well."

She rose an eyebrow at him, and he conceded that what he just said wasn't a very good counter-argument. On the contrary. But still: "I heard them say 'I love you to one another'. And anyway, that kind of old fashioned thinking is from two centuries ago, Aline. _Their_ marriage is real."

"You love me, Jace. The whole wide world knows it. You tell me all the time, just like I do. And don't think some families aren't ready for the extreme to keep their legacy in the family."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"Clary, you should get some sleep you know," Seb said as he sat next to Clary, gently kissing her cheek before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Clary ungracefully repressed a yawn, her eyes locked on the horizon, though she still rested her head in the crook of Seb's shoulder. For a peaceful moment, the two them looked at the turquoise sea endlessly dying on the shore, before she broke their silence and quietly told Seb:

"Seb … There is something that I hadn't been honest about …"

"You know Jace," Seb simply stated, sure of his words. Clary looked up to stare at his face, blinking of incomprehension, so Seb explained: " I figured. The very few times he has been around, he's been devouring you with his eyes, as if he knew what's hidden underneath your cloths. And speaking as a man who happened to experience that feeling first hand, I can't say that I blame him. You can be a little temptress when you want."

Clary weakly smiled as Seb chuckled, kissing her temple before he learned backward to rest on his elbows, his eyes still on the sea. This was one of the reasons she liked Seb so much. He wasn't one to look for troubles, or to keep his thoughts to himself. He said what he wanted to say, while still remaining that cool guy it was nice to hang around with.

The minutes passed by, and Clary caught him staring at the ring ornamenting her finger, thing that she had been doing for a while, ever since Jace left her alone, an hour ago, to be precise.

"You know," He said with a big inspiration. "I thought that if I kept on saying it endlessly, I would end up believing it, like your parents do …"

"Yeah … Me too. But maybe it's for the best. Maybe this is what will make us one of those couples who last forever," Clary argued, clearly aware that Seb was talking about their lack of deep feelings for one another.

Sure she loved Seb, and he loved her, but neither of then was _in love_ with the other. She actually ended up engaged by some master manoeuvre from her father's part that neither of them saw coming. One moment they were all having a nice dinner at some fancy restaurant, the next morning, Clary and Seb were engaged, the news on the front page of any newspaper that was a little bit interested about the personal life of big fortunes.

"I don't think so. And I know that you don't believe that, either. You're just saying that because you're scared of how your father will react."

Clary could hear the smile in his voice, even though she wasn't looking at Seb. There was actually a part of truth in what he said. She didn't want to hear her father's rants if she was to announce him anything remotely close as 'the engagement is off'.

"Anyway, I should get ready. Aline wants to talk to me about something, and we're going to the main island. Meaning you'll be alone with Jace today. Hopefully, she's going to tell me that she wants a divorce, and ask me to represent her."

Clary rose an eyebrow at Seb as he got up, surprised to see him so vindictive, and Seb simply shrugged as he explained: "Don't get me wrong, Jace is a good guy when he wants to, but … They're not fit to be together. It doesn't feel right to see them together, and even less to see them married."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

After Seb left with his cousin, Clary did her best to avoid Jace, and therefore remained locked in the bedroom that she shared with Seb, blasting music in her headphones so she wouldn't even be able to hear him going through the house.

She was working on a new scenery for the comic she was working on with Simon, her best friend, when her phone buzzed against her hip. She answered without even bothering to look at the caller ID, removing her headphones before placing the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Miello?"

"You should _really_ consider answering your phone with something a little bit more mature."

Clary smiled with love at the sound of that particular voice, and she closed her sketchbook, giving her caller her complete and entire attention.

"I don't think so. I happen to like it like that."

"Of course you do. You're a kid. So how is everything on Paradisiac Island?"

"Everything is great. The view is breathtaking, and it is so warm here. Seb should have taken me here more often."

"Well, he still has a lifetime to do so."

"Not really… We actually might call off the wedding."

"Why am I not even shocked?" Jon said with a tone so blasé that Clary couldn't help but smile at it.

She actually wasn't surprised that her her brother wasn't more fazed by this new piece of news because unlike their parents, Jon never believed in the 'love story' that she was supposed to share with Seb. Far from it, the more their parents bought it, the more Jon was suspicious about it.

"Mom and Dad are going to be so sad. Maybe they'll repudiate us, and then adopt him, instead. They do love him more than us."

Clary rolled her eyes, perfectly aware that Jon wasn't being serious, and she added salt to the wound: "They can keep him, I don't mind."

Jon was probably about to bounce on that, when her stomach interrupted him by loudly growling and making Jon laugh his heart out.

"Clary, _eat_! I can hear the complains of your poor stomach form the other side of the glob!"

"Yeah, yeah," She mindlessly said, getting up and naturally going to the kitchen to see if she could see something that would nourish her 'poor stomach'.

She actually forgot that she wasn't in her apartment, the soothing voice of her brother bringing her a state of comfort that she only felt when she was at home. She started fixing for herself a quick composed salad, all the while inquiring about her brother and his own life:

"Anyway. How is life treating you, Jon? Did you write a poem, lately?

"Nope. I'm completely stuck in that stupid infamous writer's block. I need a muse. Care to be her?"

Clary rolled her eyes, sitting on the counter as she stuffed her mouth with her composition, and dissuaded her brother the best way she knew how: " _Sure_. I'll even strip naked to arise your imagination."

" _Ew_! .. Though, with all that Lannister shit in GoT, it might be a good thing to write about incestuous and torturous desires … Nah! Even with the amount of money I could make of it, it doesn't feel right."

She snickered and retorted: "I know, but you asked for it. Fortunately, I don't have your problem at the moment. The view I have on this island is just … very inspiring. You will see it in our next comic."

"Or … I could come and pay you a visit. After all, if Seb and you just broke off your engagement, I am expected as a good and loving brother to come and break his teeth in order to defend your honour. Though I like Seb better, so I'll break your teeth instead."

"You can try. But before you do so, I just want to remind you of what happened the last time you tried to take me on," Clary mindlessly, still eating her salad with a small victorious smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, that's true. My testicles are still missing, by the way."

"Oh, stop being such a pussy. Wait … What am I hearing?" She suspiciously asked, uselessly squinting her eyes as she could swear that she heard Kaelie's voice screaming an order for coconut pancakes. Just the mere thought of them made her drool with envy.

"Yeah, I am at Taki's, indeed," Jon said with a smug tone, and Clary couldn't repress the moan that escaped from her lips (earning a devious snicker from her brother's part). Her obsession for those pancakes were going to kill her one day, she was sure of it.

" _I want coconut pancakes_ ," She whined into the phone.

"I know, but I'll eat them for you. Gotta go. Call you later."

"Bye Jon. I love you."

"What's not to love? But I love you too, little one."

She chuckled, completely renewed by this conversation she just had with her brother, and then she made herself a bit more comfortable on the counter by sitting Indian style, placing the bowl in the cavity created by her folded legs. She silently ate, mindlessly smiling like every time she had an encounter with Jon, because he always knew how to bring a smile on her face.

"Does your fiancé know that you're calling other men when he's not around?" Jace suddenly asked, startling Clary, and making her jump a little.

She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering to herself what was wrong with that man, and why he never made a sound when he walked around. It was the second time in the day that he surprised her, appearing out of nowhere, like a cat.

He was leaning against the fridge, looking at her with something that any normal person would have qualified as indecent; but that still made her shiver to her very core.

"Does your wife knows that you sneak up on other women and their private conversations?" She snapped back, making him raise an eyebrow at her.

Jace walked closer to her until he was just in front of her. He could see the unease in her eyes, her chest raising and falling way too quickly, showing how much her heartbeat became erratic. Slowly he raised his hand to her face and played with a lock of her scarlet hair. He liked the way it was like that: wild. A calling to be tamed, even though it was obvious it would never be tamed.

He leaned a little bit closer, making her blush but he still noticed that she didn't ask him to back off. He kept on leaning ever so slowly until their faces were only inches apart, until leaning any more would result on kissing her. He wanted to, but he was afraid she'd reject him. That was a news flash, Jace Lightwood afraid of rejection. Aline would never let him forget that.

"My wife and I have a very open relationship," He said in a sultry whisper.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ I started a new story called the Boss's Daughter, and you should really check it out. It's going to be VERY INTERESTING! Go check it out. And go and check on WattPad The Hearts Series, I'm sure you will like it.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of the relationship between Jon and Clary?**

 **` 2. What about the relationship Seb and Clary have?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**


	8. Chapter 6 - Desires & Jealousy

**💚💚💚My dear little broccolis.**

 **~ Well, I don't have much to say, except enjoy this chapter as it given to you. Hope you will like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Jealousy & Desires (2,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **In The Air Tonight - Phil Collins**

 **La Femme Chocolat - Olivia Ruiz**

 **If U Seek Amy - Britney Spears**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

Even though she knew she shouldn't, Clary couldn't help but let her eyes fall on Jace's full lips, a part of her brain reminding her how good those same lips made her feel back in Roma. Especially the tongue hidden behind them ... This tongue ought to have magic powers, or Clary knew nothing about nothing.

With difficulty, Clary swallowed, forcing her green eyes to look back at Jace's golden ones, instead of his perfect lips. She put as much disdain as she could munster in her gaze, doing her best to convince herself that she didn't want to lean forward and kiss him. But honestly, who was she kidding? That's all she wanted to do.

"What are you thinking about, Clary? Kissing me?"

She did her best to keep her features unreadable, making Jace chuckle before he leaned forward and placed his lips next to her ear. He felt her shiver as he breathed next to her ear, and he smirked to himself, fully aware of the impact he had on her. If only she had any idea of the impact _she_ had on him. He was completely turned on by her mere presence.

This was the reason why he didn't leave his room of all morning. he didn't want to run into her and lose all his self-control. He didn't want to do what he was about to do. And now, it was just his luck, he had to run into her when he was coming to the kitchen simply to grab something to eat. Though now, all he could think about was to eat her, instead of a sandwich.

"I remember how soft your lips felt on me," He said, brushing his lips agains her trembling ear. "How they made me lose that control that I always impose on myself. How I wished to have seen them in the morning, swollen from ... my bites."

Jace gently nibbled Clary's ear as he said the last word, making her moan, and he had to grip of the counter tight to stop himself from doing something foolish. He clang hard on the image of Sebastian, but the more he was thinking of the dark haired man, the more Aline's words echoed loud in his mind, reminding him that Clary's and Sebastian's relationship might be fake.

And this made him think of the conversation he snuck up on her. The conversation with that _Jon_ guy to whom she professed her love with such care and truth. Just the thought of that made Jace clench his fists even tighter on her border and made him want to claim her as his right away. The thought of that other guy had been supposed to calm him, but it angered him more than anything.

Jace tried to reason himself, knowing that it was ridiculous to have this sudden need to _claim_ her like that - as if she was property; but he remembered very clearly the way she screamed his name, the way she whimpered beneath his touch, and he he wanted that back.

He deeply breathed through his nose, in a desperate attempt to steady tinsel, but he realised too late how much of a mistake it had been. Now that he had her scent deeply printed in his nostrils, he was seriously considering imprisoning the skin of her neck between his teeth and gently suckle on it. He was only waiting for a sign from her. Even the slightest and simplest sign would be enough for him.

"If you don't say anything, I'll take that as a 'you want me to take you right now, right here'. Tell me to stop, Clary."

And still, despite his plea for her to make them act rationally, she still didn't say a single freaking word for them to stop. Though he couldn't see her, due to the fact that his face was in her hair, he could still feel that her breathing had become more and more erratic. Slowly the hand that had been playing with her hair lost itself in the her red wilderness and as he felt her react strongly by gasping, he clenched his fist in her hair, doing his best to stay in control of himself.

"Tell me to stop or I won't. I won't be able to stop myself from doing to you all those naughty things. Like tasting every inch of your body. Like stripping you and make ice melt on you. Like making you squirm of pleasure beneath me. Like making you scream until you lose your voice."

There was no space between them, and Jace was sure that Clary could feel his hard and painful erection against her, that she could feel how much he was ready to abide to his words, right now. Already, he had bent his head to brush his lips against the tempting skin of her collarbone and she arched herself to him.

He knew she didn't do it on purpose, that it was an unconscious move of her body betraying her, but that didn't stop him from kissing her neck. Hesitantly at first; and then, when she almost moaned at his touch, Jace got bolder and opened his mouth to gently suck and nibble her skin.

Clary was trying so hard to stay focused on anything but Jace's lips on her, biting her own lips to the blood to get a grip on herself when suddenly a door slammed, followed by the sound of footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

Just as Jace was removing himself from her and putting a decent distance between them, Sebastian entered the kitchen, his face red of anger. He didn't seem to even see Jace and walked straight to Clary who swiftly got down from the counter. She knew this face, something was bothering him to his very core and he didn't know how to get it out. She took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Seb?"

Sebastian just closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers, breathing in deeply to steady himself. Clary gently caressed his dark ravenous hair to calm him down and suddenly a third voice echoed.

"Where's Aline?"

Sebastian opened back his eyes and quickly glanced at Clary before turning his head to glare at Jace. And Jace couldn't help but smirk because he knew that Aline had finally told the truth to her cousin. Still he would have preferred him not to react like that, but it wasn't like Jace could change people's characters.

"At the beach. Go take care of your _wife_ , Lightwood!"

And with those words, Sebastian took Clary's hand and lead them to their bedroom. Clary followed him, wondering what could have put Sebastian in that state. He always had such a great control of his emotions, and now he just seemed overwhelmed by them. Once in their room, he sat on the bed and took his head in his hands.

Clary sat next to him and she gently rubbed her hand on the back of his neck to sooth him down."What's wrong Seb?"

"My cousin freaking lied to me about practically her whole life! She's like my freaking _sister_ and she never trusted me with that big thing of her life!"Clary had no idea what he was talking about, but she couldn't help but empathise for him.

She didn't know how she would react if Jon had lied to her about something life changing of his life. So she just shushed Sebastian, trying to be as soothing as possible as he was opening and closing his fists.

"Seb, I'm sure it's not that important."

"It's not. I don't even care about _that_. What I care about is that she didn't trust me enough to tell me _ten_ _freaking years ago_!" Seb roared, getting up brusquely.

"Shhh. It's okay. Just breath in." Clary gently said, taking his hand in hers and tugging on his arm so he would sit back.

He turned to face her, and when their eyes met, Seb took her between his hands and kissing her. She naturally responded to it, even though her mind was telling her that she was just trying to satisfy the desires that Jace had arisen in her. Sebastian shoved them both in the bed, making it squeak a little before furiously winding up her bare thighs with his hands for she was wearing shorts. Clary started unbuttoning his shirt, arching her body to his when he abruptly stopped, rolling on the side and taking his hair in his hands, a dark and disabused smile on his face.

"This is wrong. I tell you in the morning that we shouldn't get married and in the afternoon I try to pass my anger on you."

Clary sat next to him, repositioning her hand on his neck to gently caress the base of his hair there; and she told him with a gentle voice: "That's what friends are for, Seb. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

He shook his head, but still snuggled against her stomach, while she kept on caressing his dark hair. None of them said a word, nor made a sound, and Clary let her mind wander around.

Despite her best efforts, she ended up comparing the two men that were on this island. She thought of how, even though Jace didn't kiss her, he still left a sweet burn on her skin everywhere he touched her. Unlike Seb, Jace's breath made her shiver with anticipation, and his hands made her crave for more. She wondered how she could get so hot and bothered for someone she had spent a night with so long ago, when she never got so excited for with whom she shared two whole years with.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jace was leaning against the wall that was in front of Sebastian's room, his two fists clenched so hard that his nails dug into his palms. He knew that he should just walk away and pretend that he didn't hear anything, but the thing was, he did hear something. He knew that noise all too well, the noise of two bodies collapsing on a bed before things get heated.

He wanted nothing more than to barge in the room and scream at Clary for letting Sebastian touch her, when they had been seconds from doing the very same things before Aline's cousin barged in the kitchen.

Jace swallowed hardly, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the wall. He tried to comfort himself into thinking that at least they were not a loud kind of couple who had to let the whole wide word know what was going on this room. Though, he remembered perfectly well that Clary could be pretty loud if the right pressure was applied to the right part of her body.

"Jace, you shouldn't ..." Aline voice suddenly echoed next to him, as her delicate hand rested on his shoulder.

"I know. It's sick," Jace admitted with bitterness, removing himself from the wall and walking to the living room with Aline.

Had he known that her confessing to her cousin her biggest secret would have turned on Sebastian like that, Jace wouldn't have insisted for her to tell him while on the island. He would have waited to be as far away as possible from the little redhead.

Jace sat on the sofa, next to Aline, taking his head in his hands as he told his wife and best friend: "It's ridiculous, Line. It's like she put a spell on me, or something. I can't stop thinking about her. And knowing that _right now_ he's doing to her what I want to do to her ... It just infuriates me so much!"

"A spell? But Jace ... you can't be in love with her. You barely know her," Aline reasoned with her voice oh-so-calm.

"I know that, Aline! I'm just telling how it feels right now. I'm just telling you that at this instant, all I want is to barge into their room and stop whatever is going on there. _I_ should be the one in there!"

And on those words, he swiftly got up and went to get some fresh air on the other side of the villa, hoping that the cold breeze would help him forget the redhead obsessing his mind. He lost all notion of time, only realising that he stayed way much longer that he originally planned when he startled back to reality, seeing that the sun was setting in front of him.

But the arising of darkness wasn't what made him come back to reality, but rather the presence his felt behind him. At first, he thought it was Aline, coming to lecture him about him not having ate anything in the day, and him getting cold because of the nightly wind. But then, no nagging voice came from behind him; and so he turned his head, only to see Clary.

Before his mind could process what he was doing, he was tackling her against the wall of the villa, anger in his movements as he recalled that Sebastian and her had had sex earlier in the day.

"Let me go, Jace," Clary commanded, though she knew her voice should have been more convincing.

All she had managed to do was to whisper, a twisted part of her body enjoying the fact that Jace was all over her. She loved the pressure of his body against her The way his golden irises, dark in the night, were burning holes in her. The way his breath matched with hers. But unlike earlier in the day, this time as he was watching her, Clary discerned something more than lust in his eyes. There was also anger and jealousy.

And oddly, instead of obfuscating her, it turned her on. It was proof that he wanted her, that he really wanted her as in her, not just as another girl he could have outside of this weird marriage he was having with Aline.

"I don't like sharing, Clary. And I especially don't like getting you all flustered for another to enjoy."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ I started a new story called the Boss's Daughter, and you should really check it out. It's going to be VERY INTERESTING! Go check it out.**

 **~ ‼️Also, I finally put on line The Hearts Series! It is on FictionPress, which works EXACTLY like FanFiction, so go check it out and leave a review, even if you're not registered, I will find a way to answer to you if you leave your Fanfic name in the guest box name ‼️**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **' 1. What is going on between those two couples (Jace & Aline, and Clary & Seb)?**

 **' 2. What is going to happen between Clace?**

 **' 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **' 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**


	9. Chapter 7 - I Want You

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~ Well, I don't have much to say, except enjoy this chapter as it given to you. Hope you will like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : I Want You (1,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **I know, it's been forever. But here I am, back, trying to use writing as a way to escape, haha**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

"Why should I care what you like or not?!" She snapped with anger. She couldn't believe that he was making _her_ feel like she was the one at fault when _he_ was the one who kept on making moves at her. _While he was married_!

"Because you've bewitched me, Clary! I can't seem to think straight when you are around. And I can't help but be angry that Sebastian has what I can't have!"

Clary blinked, trying to assimilate what she just, and to keep her temper at bay. But the more she was trying to calm herself, the more it was having the opposite effect. "I am not some prize to win, Jace! I am not some challenge that you will be able to brag about to your buddies back home! I am my own —"

He didn't let her finish her sentence and simply kissed her out of nowhere. She passionately tried to defend her honour, but the truth was, she relished in the feel of him against her. _So much for staying in control and having some morals left_!

When she finally melted into his kiss, Jace cupped her face, eager to erase any memory she could have of Sebastian on her skin; but she suddenly broke the kiss, turning her head to the side, all panting. "You better stop that right now, Jace. This is just some game to you, and I don't want you messing with my head."

"I'm not. I'm just telling you what goes through my mind," He argued, willing her with his mind to look at him again. Which she did, fire shooting out of her green eyes.

"Oh _really_? You tell me you're in an open relationship, but then that you don't like the idea of sharing? I'm not stupid Jace! Now let go!"

She shoved him off and started walking back to the door leading inside the villa when he grabbed her arm. She grimaced not so much due to his strength but because he just wouldn't let go of her. It was already hard enough for her to walk away, but if he was sending her all the signs that he didn't want her to, how was she supposed to do so?

"Let me rephrase myself: I don't like sharing _you_."

"You're _married,_ Jace!"

"I know, and that doesn't stop me from wanting you, right now. Now tell me, do you want me as bad as I want you?"

She looked into his eyes, conflicted to her very core. If she was being honest, she desperately wanted to continue what he had started in the kitchen, it was all she had been able to think about all day long. She thought about following the voice of reason for a second: Jace was married and officially, she was still engaged to Sebastian, his wife's cousin. But, Jace had always been straightforward to her since they arrived on this island, so maybe she should do the same just this once.

"I do ... But that doesn't make it right. You have a wi—"

"Stop talking about Aline all the time! I'm not rubbing Sebastian in your face! Let us just have this!" His grip on her arm had gotten a little bit stronger when he said Sebastian's name, but his eyes never left hers. And now he had brought her closer to him and was staring at her lips, tentatively calling him, when she suddenly tiptoed herself and kissed him.

Jace was only surprised for a moment. He quickly got over his shock and tackled her back against the wall, biting her lower lip. He tried to steady himself and not get too excited by her responding to him so vividly to his body against hers. And that's when he realized that it wasn't right. He wanted her just for himself, not like another unimportant girl. He wanted her and he wanted to be the only one for her. Slowly he left her lips and gently pecked her neck as she was panting, probably realizing what she just did. He could tell just by the say she stiffened all of the sudden.

He needed to talk to Aline. He couldn't stay with her when all he could think about was Clary. He wanted to woo her and take her out, not only to his bed.

"I can't do this. Not like that, not with you! Just give me two days." And with those words he left, knowing that staying any longer next to her would make his will flinch.

Clary just stood there before slowly letting herself slip against the wall and resting her head against her knees. _What was wrong with her_? She could feel herself shake with her whole body and she did her best not to cry. What did she expect from him? He was a womanizer. Of course, it had been nothing else but about the game for him. Now that he had her forget all about right and wrong and ready to give in to her urges with him, she wasn't interesting anymore for him.

And still, a small voice in her told her to just wait the two days he had asked her. The same voice that was telling her that his voice seemed to almost be in pain to say no to her. But maybe again she was just imagining things.

"Are you okay, Clary?" Aline's voice suddenly asked, worry clear in her tone.

Clary swallowed hardly and barely nodded, not daring to look at Aline in the eyes. What was she doing? Maybe Jace just lied to her, and Aline and he weren't in an open relationship after all. What did she know? She only had his word for it.

"Did Jace tried something on you?" The Asian beauty asked with suspicion.

"Uh?" Clary lifted her head and looked at Aline's concerned face as Aline was squatting to be at her level. She smiled gently to Clary before wiping a tear that had rolled down on Clary's freckled cheek.

"He really likes you, you know. The way he talks about you, he never did about anyone."

Clary blinked a little as she looked at Aline's perfect face. How could she tell that about her husband? She wasn't supposed to be so carefree when she was talking about her husband looking at another woman. Clary knew that she couldn't like her husband looking at other women that way. She didn't mind when Seb did it, but that was a whole other story.

Aline chuckled a little at her shocked expression before bringing her hands under her chin. "Clary ... Jace is just my best friend. He married me because I'm a lesbian and my parents were putting pressure on me to stabilize with a nice respectable _man_. Jace proposed to get my parents off my back, and because he knew he wouldn't mind me hooking up with the people I am really interested in. I told Seb this afternoon, and I thought that he told you."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

💚 **Tadaaaaaa. There you go. There you know.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **Did you think it was going to be like that? I think it was fairly obvious, but I am still asking.**

💚 **What is going to happen between Clace?**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 _This is the space where I answer to your reviews._

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	10. Chapter 8 - Clary's Dirty Secret

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~ Well, I don't have much to say, except enjoy this chapter as it given to you. Hope you will like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Clary's Dirty Secret (1,4K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

"You idiotic blond! Why don't you pick up the phone? I'm leaving this island of _freaks_! You better call me back before I take the plane!" Clary angrily seethed at her phone, before shoving it in her pocket and staring into the blue ocean reflecting the full moon shining.

With temper, she sat on the white sand, determined to wait for the morning boat so she could get the Hell away from this place. Sure it was a beautiful place with paradisiac views, but it was well known that every garden had its serpents, and this was no exceptions.

She still couldn't believe this whole situation she had found herself into. Aline had explained to her why Jace had married her, and how they had happily lived in that open couple ever since. But all Clary could hear was the fact that Jace had perfectly known from the beginning that he was free, and yet, he still let her believe that she was the other woman. This was just sick, and she would no longer take part in it.

For hours, she blindly looked at the waves coming and going on the shore while the sun lazily rose in the sky in front of her. Still, she must have fallen asleep at some point because she was suddenly awakened by a horn blown away by the approaching boat. She shot up on her feet, gathering her bag and waiting for the boat to dock.

But before she could make her way there, someone tapped her shoulder, making her jump out of fright. She turned, only to see Jace looking at her with concern. "what are you doing here?"

"I'm—" She was cut off by the second horn, announcing that the boat had decked, and so she decided that she would not even give him the satisfaction of talking to him.

She turned on her heels, her head high and did her best to walk with dignity to the boat, no matter how difficult it was to do so on the sand. Of course, Jace and his long legs caught up with her within seconds, holding her arm to make her stop and making her glare at him.

"Are you _leaving_?"

"Something wrong, little one?" Third voice intervened, and no matter her surprise to hear this voice, Clary couldn't help but fondly smile as she turned her head and saw her brother standing behind her.

She snatched her arm away from Jace's grip, and jumped in Jon's arms, hugging him tightly, even though she could tell that he was eyeing Jace behind her with his infamous death stare. During their younger years in school, Jon had never been known to be the cool older brother who didn't care who dated his sister. On the contrary. But to be fair, she had been the same about his girlfriends as well, making their lives living hell if she judged that they were not worthy of her brother.

"Do I need to —" Jon started, his eyes never leaving Jace once their embrace was stopped. But Clary simply shook her head and took her brother's arm.

"No, it's okay, Jon. Let's go somewhere else."

Jace watched her taking her _Jon_ away as he clenched his fists hard. All morning long he had looked for her in the stupidly too big villa and now that he had found her, it was only for her to be ripped away by that man to whom she had already professed her love to.

Clary dragged her brother on the other side of the island where she finally allowed him to put his bag down.

"What are you doing here? I tried to call you, but your stupid face didn't answer."

"Yeah, I listened to the voicemail. You know me, I heard that something was off in your voice, so I jumped in the first plane … After eating the pancakes," he teased, making her friendly punch his arm for taunting her with one of her favourite food.

After she rested her head on his shoulder, they stayed silent for a while, Clary perfectly aware that her brother was waiting for her to tell him what was upsetting her. She would never be able to tell him how much she appreciated that he was always there for her when she was feeling down, even though she knew that it went both ways.

With a little sigh, she finally let her brother know about the madness going on in the villa, "You remember when I went to Roma with Simon? I 'met' someone there. Turns out he's Seb's brother-in-law."

"And?"

"It's Jace. The guy you saw. He only married Aline because she's in the closet and she's too afraid to step up to her parents. But I learnt that only a few hours ago. Before he ... was strongly insinuating things about us, all the while knowing that I'd feel bad about it."

Jon stayed silent for a while, while Clary was waiting for a verdict. She knew that her brother never believed in her and Sebastian, and she knew that he never thought of her as that sweet innocent girl her parents still believed she was. But, no matter what, she still had some decency, and Jon knew that as well.

"Do you want me to show him how Morgenstern's deal with that kind of troubles?"

"You're going to sue him?" Clary joked, refereeing to their parents' way of handling any situation, given the fact that they were both hotshot lawyers.

"No. I meant the young generation," Jon rectified, his face hard.

She chuckled along with him and shook her head no. She knew that they both had quite a temper that their parents didn't really approve of, but they were like that. You could do anything to them as long as you didn't touch their family. Jon and she had gotten countless times in the principal office because of fights during their school years.

"He seemed quite into you though," Jon commented, reflecting back of his encounter with Seb's brother in law.

" _What-ever_ Jon."

"No, listen to me. Let's screw with his mind."

Clary sat up straight, interested by the idea, but not seeing how she could do that. Jace was the one who always screwed with her mind ... in order to screw her.

"If I'm right, I saw jealousy in his eyes. Don't tell him who I am, I'll stay longer than expected and make his head implode of jealousy."

"May I need to remind you that you're my ... _brother_! This seems —"

"Come on! I might actually write a book about it. Clary & Jace, or how to screw someone's head. Even better, _Clace_ , or how to screw with someone's head!"

Jon started laughing at that and Clary couldn't help but join him in his laughter. Then they stood up and she brought him to the humongous villa, making him whistle at it. Once they were there, they saw someone they had completely forgotten in the equation of their devious plan. _Sebastian_.

" _Jon_! What are you doing here man?" The young man exclaimed, thrilled to see his friend's brother.

"I heard about you guys, so of course I came for the little one."

Clary stuck her tongue to her brother and the three of them went to the living room where they found Aline and Jace in a deep conversation. On their way there, Jon told Sebastian to play along with whatever he would say. Once in the living room, Clary felt Jace's gaze on her, but she refused to look at him, stubbornly staring at her brother.

"Who's that Seb?" Aline asked with her kind and polite voice. Jon stepped forward and presented his hand to Aline as he said,

"I'm Jon. Clary's dirty secret."

Jace watched Clary turn to red as Aline dumbfoundedly shook Jon's hand, and then he paid more attention to the man. He could have easily passed for Sebastian's brother. They had the same height, the same pale blond hair, the same musculature. The only big difference was the eyes. Jon's eyes were bright green, like Clary's.

Then Jon curtly nodded in Jace's direction before wrapping his arm around Clary's waist and whispering something in her ear, even though loud enough for everyone to hear, asking where was her room. Jace shockingly saw Clary smile with her whole face before she led him out of the room.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **Jon arrive! What do you think of him?**

💚 **What is going to happen between Clace?**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _There will be a story about Aline and Helen indeed. But it will be very secondary._

 **Guest 2:** _Well, now you no longer have to wait, haha_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	11. Chapter 9 - Jon

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~ Well, I don't have much to say, except enjoy this chapter as it given to you. Hope you will like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : Jon (1,4K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

.

"You're not saying anything?" Jace accused, not understanding how Sebastian could let Clary go into her room with a man who couldn't keep his hands off of her. She was supposed to be his fiancé for Christ's sake! He, himself, was on the verge of barging in that room and tear them apart.

"You want me to try and separate _Jon and Clary_? I want to live!" Sebastian mused, his eyes round like like tennis balls.

Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was as if Sebastian couldn't care less that his fiancée just left with a man to go into her room. Just that word seemed wrong. _Her room._ Weren't they supposed to share the same bedroom as they certainly did share the same bed?

"She's your girl!"

"Not anymore, or Jon wouldn't be here," Sebastian said, shrugging his shoulder before he walked away, muttering something about checking his emails.

Jace turned his stunned face to Aline, to see if she was also witnessing the same madness he was seeing. The situation was beyond mad. It wasn't making any sense, and it was so weird that suddenly, it made Jace feel like his and Aline's relationship wasn't that bad after all.

Aline looked back at him before she also shrugged and let him know, "I'm not getting into this. This is your mess, Jace. I'll talk to Seb tomorrow about the divorce, see if he can handle this quick and easy."

And then, she left him as well, alone with his thoughts. Jace was trying to wrap his mind around what just happened, but he had some difficulties doing it. Just this morning, Aline and him had agreed to sign divorce papers, to free him of his bond to her and let him go after Clary without making her feel like she was betraying anyone. And then, that _Jon_ bomb exploded in his face.

That same Jon person to whom Clary had already declared her love, and who made her smile by her mere presence. Who was settling at this right instant in her room, probably having disregarded his bag to the side and was jumping on Clary, ready to make up for the lost time they spent apart.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"I'm not faking an orgasm with you in the room Jon!" Clary shrieked, rolling her eyes before reporting her eyes to her drawing. Sometimes, Jon had the worst ideas of the planet.

"Come on? Promise I won't make fun!" Jon pleaded, making his sister glare at him. then, she changed pencil, taking an orange a tad darker than the one she already had in hand, and she made her drawing appear more lively, ignoring her brother and his stupid ideas. Why didn't they take the boat home together, instead of going with that ridiculous plan of his?

Jon let himself fall back on the bed, grunting and making Clary snap her head to him. If anything, that grunt didn't sound like someone annoyed. This sounded more like the noises she heard when she was a teen, and he discovered the joy of the internet. Once again, she glared at her brother, ready to tell him to cut it off, when she received a pillow in her face.

She humphed of indignation, before grabbing the weapon and standing up on the bed, ready to attack her brother and get revenge. The two siblings hit one another without mercy, just like when they were kids, and after a good half hour, Jon lost his footing on the bed and fell flat on his face on the floor, putting a stop at their pillow fight. Clary joined her brother and laid next to him on the floor, both out of breath and panting like dogs.

"Clary, at the end of the day, do you like the guy?" Jon asked his breath still a little shallow.

"I don't know, Jon. I don't even _know_ him," She honesty said.

"But he doesn't leave you indifferent."

She didn't answer, mostly because she wasn't sure if she wanted to be interested in Jace. She hated the fact that he made her feel like the other woman, but on the other hand, she admired his loyalty to his friend. She got up, straightening her cloths and just as she was about to put some order in the mess that was her hair, Jon stopped her, and messed it up even more.

"Leave it like that. It looks like you just had some crazy wild sex. Which is completely normal, I always deliver crazy wild sex," He paraded. Clary narrowed her eyes at her brother, but before she could retort anything that they both knew would doubt his sexual abilities, Jon told her that he wanted to swim.

She nodded, understanding his pull to the beach, and after taking each turn to change in the bathroom, they headed to the pristine beach with the clear blue water. As soon as they were by the sea, Clary dived in, enjoying the warmth of the water. She was soon joined by her brother, who did not hesitate on splashing her as soon as he was at her level, earning an attempt to make him drown by Clary, both oblivious of the pair of eyes watching them from afar.

Jace looked at the couple happily playing in the water, displaying their love for all to see, and when that _Jon_ character took Clary in his arms, making her laugh out loud, Jace tore his gaze away from that display of horror. Whatever was going on between the young happy couple, Jace wished that they would have waited to be alone to express it. He couldn't understand how Sebastian could stay so calm while his ex-was shagging up with her lover. Jace only wanted to take her right away, out of her guy's grip and show her better than to play with his emotions.

Just seeing her in her bathing suit made him wish that they had been just the two of them. He would have worked her up so hard that all the water drops lingering on her body would have evaporated. He would have played with her body until she would have begged him to take her in a sore voice. He would have done so much to her.

But now, all he was resumed to do was watch her have the time of her life with this _Jon_ guy. Jace refuged himself in his room, slumping in the bed and taking his head in his hands. How could she affect him like that? He knew nothing of her! _Literally nothing_. He didn't know her birthday nor her hobbies. He didn't know her family nor her passions. He didn't know her likes nor her dislikes. He only knew that she left a print on him. An unremovable print that he would gladly wear proudly.

And there was the thing. Why was he so eager to let himself fall into a relationship that didn't exist nor couldn't exist? He had always been perfectly happy with the deal he had with Aline -even though he didn't like that she wasn't straightforward with her family- and Clary already had someone. This was insane of Jace to want something out of the two of them, completely insane and impossible.

Jace let the hours pass by, telling Aline that he wasn't hungry when she came to tell him that _Jon_ had made dinner, and when the night reached its peak, he finally left his bedroom. He went directly to the kitchen, deliberately ignoring the plate left for him and making himself a sandwich that he went to eat on the balcony. The very same balcony where he could have had Clary, but refused to because it didn't seem right.

He ate, looking at the stars and not hearing the footsteps coming behind him, and suddenly, someone sat next to him. Jace glanced, for a split second hoping it would be Clary, but only saw _Jon_ and that horrible smirk lingering on his lips. He looked back at the horizon, doing his best to ignore his urge to punch the guy in the face, and kept on eating his sandwich.

"I know that you fucked her," The guy suddenly blurted out as if this was a completely normal conversation starter.

Jace didn't reply anything, focused on eating his sandwich, all the while wondering if _Jon_ was coming to him as a jealous boyfriend who wanted to set some rules clear. Still, that didn't make any sense because he didn't seem to mind Sebastian and Sebastian had been freaking _engaged_ to Clary!

"So ... I wanted to know if you'd be interested in a threesome?" The guy asked nonchalantly.

Jace got on his feet at the second the words left Jon's mouth and he stared down at him before punching him right in the nose, exactly as he had wanted to do ever since that creeper arrived.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **I love Jon, how about you?**

💚 **What is going to happen between Jon and Jace?**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** ^^

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	12. Chapter 10 - When 'Need' Meets 'Want'

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~Just remember that this is a cute story, with just a tiny bit of drama to keep it interesting. There is no big plot or anything, like in my other stories. Just something light to read, without thinking much, haha**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : When 'Need' Meets 'Want' (1,3K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

.

"Are you _insane_?" Clary's voice exclaimed as she rushed to the two men, anger and shock written on her face.

She promptly knelt next to _Jon_ who was on the floor, his nose bloody, and took his face in her delicate hands to check on the damage, all the while glaring at Jace, pure fury pouring out of her eyes.

"Do you want to die or something," She threatened, and the guy who dared make such an indecent proposal had the audacity to try and appear like the victim by telling her with a soothing voice,

"It's okay little one."

"It's _not_ okay! You're bleeding, Jon!" She exclaimed with worry, before she turned back her head to Jace, her rage only escalating. "Why did you do that?!"

"He said ... something inappropriate," Jace said, before leaving the two of them together. He was certainly not going to tell her what that prick had just said. It just seemed _wrong_. And first of all, how could he propose something like that? It wasn't like Jace had never experienced that kind of wild encounter before, but they were with meaningless and unimportant girls. He couldn't even think of doing that with a girl that was not a one-nightstand. So why would _Jon_ propose something crazy like that? Wasn't he supposed to be in love with Clary? How could agree on sharing her and seeing it first hand? Because Jace knew he certainly couldn't, nor wouldn't.

Clary watched Jace walk away, her eyes narrowed with the desire to follow him and hit him back, right in the nose, just so he could have a taste of his own medicine. She patted Jon's nose with the hem of her shirt, a worried expression on her face.

"He likes you. _A lot_. My nose can actually prove it," Jon said with that patronising tine she hated so much. The tone he used when he knew that he was right, and he could rub it all over her face, later on.

Still, she rolled her eyes, and reminded Jon of something crucial, "Don't be ridiculous Jon! He just hit you in the face!"

"And you know why? I proposed him a threesome. If he just wanted to bang you, he would have said yes. Any guys would have said yes, except the ones who have a liking in the girl in question."

"A _threesome_!? Jon, are you freaking serious? What if he had said yes?"

"My face being all bloody proves that you shouldn't be taking care of me, but ... doing things I don't want to know about with him," Jon counter argued, with that same annoying tone.

Clary rolled her eyes once again and helped her brother get up. She told him to go lay down while she was going to put her bloodied shirt in the washer. Once in the laundry room, she removed her shirt and threw it in the machine, and as she was about to leave the room, she found herself facing Jace.

He was looking at her with contrite eyes, and before she could say anything, he demandingly and desperately tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Please don't go back to _him_. He doesn't deserve you," He pleaded, but that didn't sooth her temper. She snapped back with sarcasm,

"Yeah, sure. He deserved a punch in the nose, right?"

"You don't know what he said."

"Yes, I _do_. He told me."

Jace looked at her with surprised eyes before his hand tightened a little bit more its grip in her hair. She didn't try to move, because if she was being honest with herself, she kind of liked it. This mixture of yes and no, this want that they were both sharing for the other, it was kind of _exciting_.

"Are you telling me you would have agreed to a threesome?" He asked, not sure what answer he wanted to hear.

"Are you _insane_!? With _Jon_?"

Jace brushed his thumb on her cheek, before his eyes ravaged her body, making her realise that she was only wearing a bra. She blushed, and Jace smirked at her before dangerously getting closer, making her heart go to unreal beatings.

"I want you, Clary. I want you for _myself_ and no one else. Isn't that completely crazy? I don't even know you, and I still want you."

"I want you too.," She admitted in a whisper, and it was all Jace needed to hear.

That small confession stating that she wanted him. He would deal with everything else later: the annulment, her failed engagement, Jon. For now, the only thing that mattered was Clary and the fact that she wanted him.

He leaned in and kissed her fiercely before she gave him back his kiss with as much passion. She clung unto him, and he lifted her up in his arms to sit her on the washing machine. Then he let his hands travel on her body as much as they wanted to. Ever since he saw her back, he had been craving to do so, to feel again her soft skin under his fingers and to feel her shiver under his touch.

Jace deepened their kiss, and she battled with her tongue for a power that he wasn't willing to give. He wanted her, he wanted to erase any trace of that _Jon_ on her, to make her forget about him and the love she had for him. Jace wanted to make his name come out of her mouth, to hear her scream ' _Jace'_ like the madwoman he would turn her into.

Slowly, his hands stopped their endless back and forth on her body to concentrate on her breast. He skilfully undid her bra and started playing with her nipples and his fingers, making her moan and arch herself to him. Jace left her lips and licked her neck, relished by hearing her trying so hard to keep her maddening noises to herself.

He could take her now, he wanted to, his body was begging him to, but he wanted so much more than just take her. He wanted her to quiver from pleasure, to shake of voluptuousness under his body, to whimper under his touch. He wanted her to melt to him so she would never go back to that _Jon_ of hers.

Jace had seen earlier how her hair had been completely messed up when she had come out of her room to go to the beach. He had seen how that _Jon_ guy seemed to make a point to always have her at arm's length as if he could kiss her at any given moment. And Jace just wanted to make her forget about him. He wanted Clary to only think of him, _Jace_ , now. Because that was how it was supposed to happen before that _Jon_ barged in.

Sensually, Jace nibbled Clary's earlobe before sucking her collarbone so urgently that he left a purple mark on her skin. And she seemed to love every second of it. She was moaning in his ear, wrapping her legs tight against his waist and fisting her hands in his hair.

"Clary? How long does it take you to…" A voice suddenly echoed behind them before stopping itself.

Jace froze in his movements as Clary hid herself all she could behind his torso. Slowly he turned his head, not wanting to see that idiot's face, but not having a saying in the matter. And then, he finally saw Jon's green eyes, a hint of anger sparkling in the man's verdant orbs.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **Oooh ... is Clace going to take place?**

💚 **What is going to happen between Jon and Jace? A fight?**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Haha, yeah, we can only imagine that he was really not happy with that proposal._

 **Guest 2:** _Yeah, this is a cute story with many funny moments. But Jon is more of the funny character in this story._

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	13. Chapter 11 - That Little Moment When

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~Just remember that this is a cute story, with just a tiny bit of drama to keep it interesting. There is no big plot or anything, like in my other stories. Just something light to read, without thinking much, haha**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : That Little Moment When (1,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

.

"With all the freaking bedrooms of this freaking villa, you chose to fuck her in the _laundry room_ as if she was a dirty little secret?" Jon accused with a very angry tone.

"Jon, go _away_!" Clary demanded, doing her best to stay hidden behind Jace due to her lack of clothing on the upper side of her body. No matter how much she loved her brother, and how open they were with one another about each of their lives, there were still things she would rather not share with him. What she looked like without clothes was one of them.

She felt Jace's gaze on her that seemed to last forever, but barely lasted a second, and he removed his shirt to give it to her before she could even look up to meet his eyes.

Then, Jace turned on himself to face the pale blond man, not sure he understood what was wrong with him. Not even an hour ago, he was being all jolly, proposing indecent threesomes with Clary as if he was proposing candies; and now he was getting pissed at him for simply making out with her. And the most confusing part was that he focused more on their location than om the fact that he caught Clary with another man.

 _Jon_ looked passed him, probably looking at Clary as he told her, "I'm sorry, little one. I misread the signs.."

Clary was about to retort to him to simply leave them alone, that she was perfectly fine without him, because, clearly, she had been enjoying thoroughly what was happening before this impromptu interruption, but the words died in her throat when Jon snapped his head at Jace, pure anger written on his face. She knew that look. The _Morgenstern look_ as Simon would call it. The look either of them had when someone was messing with their siblings.

She jumped on her feet, ready to put herself in Jon's way as he exploded at Jace, "You think you can screw my sister in such a disrespectful way?"

Jace already had a retort ready to lash out, when the whole sentence started to make sense in his head. _His sister_? But … didn't they just have sex together this very afternoon? And didn't they spent the whole time together? And didn't he say that he was her dirty little secret?

Jace blinked, trying to make sense out of this whole mess, feeling a bit numb as Clary pushed on her _brother_ 's torso and said,

" _Go away,_ Jon. It's not what you think."

"Isn't it? Because the fucks I want to keep, I bring them to my bed, not to some dirty washing machine!"

"Your _sister_?" Jace finally said, making the other two snap their heads at him. It was only then that Jace realised that they had the _exact same_ green eyes. It wasn't just the emerald, it was also the shape, the thick and long lashes, the way they would hold his gaze. How could he have not seen that before?

" _Gee_ , and he's slow too! Clary, let's go. I'll find you someone better and _definitely_ smarter," Jon commented, making a wave with his end to indicate Clary to follow him.

"But you _fucked_ together?" Jace interjected because he did hear very distinctively grains coming from her room in the afternoon. He looked at Clary who had her fists on her hips, disdain, shock and anger blaring in her eyes.

"Are you _insane_? He's my _brother_! He's not my _sex toy_!"

Jon chuckled behind her before he put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down a little. Until Jace opened his mouth and insinuated that she was an incestuous slut, she had been more than willing to continue what they had just started before Jon walked in on, of course as soon as they would have gotten rid of him. But now, all she could think about was that Jace thought that she could actually go Lannister with her brother. _Her own flesh and blood_.

She turned her heels to Jace and started following Jon when a strong hand delicately took hers.

" _Please_ don't leave."

"Let go of her hand if you care for your nuts," Jon threatened, but Jace ignored him, keeping his gaze on Clary who was deliberately looking in the other direction.

She lied to him. She told him that she had this someone when she was completely free. Why? Did she try to make him jealous? Because it sure as Hell worked.

" _You lied to me!_ "

" _I_ did no such things. I never presented Jon as nothing else than he was. It's not my fault if you jumped on conclusions."

"He proposed to me a _threesome_!"

"And you said you were in an open relationship!" Clary bit back, snapping her head to glare at him. In a corner of her mind, she registered that Jon left, certainly, he had judged that she had the situation in hand. Jace looked at her and finally understood what this was all about.

" _You're_ the one who lied!" She accused him, pointing her finger at him.

"It wasn't my secret to share. I protected my best friend the same way you would have done with yours."

"But that didn't force you to toy with my mind and my feelings and to make me feel guilty to want a married man!"

And even though she was shouting at him, anger shooting daggers at him through her green eyes, Jace couldn't help but smile, which only infuriated her even more.

"I'm shouting at you, stop grinning!"

"You just said that you wanted me."

"There's nothing new here, I told you that not even ten minutes ago!"

"Yes. But ten minutes ago you didn't use the word feelings just before."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚So next chapter will have a slight jump in time. Hope you're looking forward to it.**

 **💚And yup, Jon was just upset that Jace did not treat his sister with respect, that's it.**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Marie:** _Glad that you like it_ _, even though it's not much of a very complicated plot._

 **Niamh:** _Yeah, a little bit of everything to make a cute story. hope you liked this chapter as well._

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	14. Chapter 12: High School

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~Just remember that this is a cute story, with just a tiny bit of drama to keep it interesting. There is no big plot or anything, like in my other stories. Just something light to read, without thinking much, haha**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : High School (1,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **💚 So, I know I missed a few updates. We had a bank holiday in France a few days ago, and I spent the few extra days it gave us with my boyfriend. So I did not write, so I did not update. I know, it was the worst time for you, but … well, real life does catch up from time to time, and you can't be mad at me for that.**

 **💚 And sorry, I am so tired, I will answer the reviews for the next chapter, sorry sorry sorry**

 **💚And I miscalculated the whole thing, the jump in time will be next chapter.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

.

Jace raised his hand to Clary's cheek and gently cupped her face before leaning in to kiss her. She couldn't help but notice how soft was this kiss compared to the other kisses they shared. It wasn't hungry like the other times he had kissed her. This time, he was gentle, kind and sweet, his lips moving delicately on hers as his hands were now holding her as if she was a fragile china doll.

And if she was being honest with herself, she was loving the way he was touching her, but still, she didn't make a single movement toward him, just appreciating the feeling he was arising in her. Slowly his lips left hers to leave a trail of kisses on her neck as he picked her up in his arms. And that's when Clary lost herself.

She clung onto Jace, sliding her fingers in his golden maze and reclaiming his lips on hers. When she caressed his lips with her tongue, asking for entrance, he gladly complied, only holding her tighter as she tried to dominate him. But when she took his lower lip between her teeth, slowly pulling it, Jace had to break away, doing his best to keep his mind on the future and not on Clary in his shirt calling for temptation.

"We better stop here," He said, out of breath

Clary opened big surprised eyes as Jace's words were slightly echoing through the room. _Why_? Why every time things started to get heated between them, someone had to pour an ice bucket on them? And why _Jace_ was the one doing it this time? Was it because he wanted her when she was some sort of forbidden fruit?

" _Why_?"

"Because I want to take you out on a date first. A _real_ date, not the back of a club, not the laundry room."

"Jace, we're not in high school anymore. You don't have to buy me dinner for me to put out."

"But I don't want you to just put out. I want ... _more_."

As he was whispering those words to her, Jace leaned his forehead on Clary's and looked deep into the green of her eyes. He wanted her to understand that he wanted to build something with her. Whether it would be for a few weeks or for a lifetime he wanted to give them a shot at this relationship thing that he fled for so long.

Clary hesitated a moment. She was sure that if she pushed him a little, he would give in. But in the meantime, she was very seduced by this idea he was selling her. So she sighed and walked away after she nodded. As she was falling in her bed, Clary thought that she had never been so frustrated but since she set foot on this island.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

"He said _what_?" Jon exclaimed, with a small laugh.

Clary heavily sighed before repeating herself once again. She was playing with the white sand, sitting on the beach with Jon and telling him all about what happened after he so incongruously killed the mood.

" To make it short, you completely ruined it yesterday night," She resumed, doing her best to keep her frustration at bay.

Jon burst in uncontrollable laughter before letting his back fall on the white, hot sand, his hands on his stomach. Clary threw a handful of sand at him to make him stop, but still ended up smiling. Jon upped himself on his elbows and looked at his sister, a small smirk on his face.

"It's like we're back in high school, or something"

"Tell me about it! Except that if you scare this one away, I will pull out your teeth."

"Oh, really? So it is fair to say that you like him," Jon asked with a knowing grin.

Clary hesitated a moment, bringing her knees up under her chin. Did she like Jace? Somewhere above the sexual attraction?

"I don't know, Jon. I mean, I know his faithful and true toward the people he cares about, or he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble for Aline, but ... I don't _know_ him."

"Well, go on the fucking date, then. That's why we have them. Then, if you don't like him I'll punch him away, don't worry. I have all this writing frustration to take out on someone."

"Get a girl instead of looking for fights then."

Jon chuckled looking at the horizon over the sea, and Clary frowned at his lack of conviction.

"I was being serious," She gently said, looking with concern her brother.

"Yeah ... so was I."

Clary didn't say anything and looked at the horizon with her brother. She knew Jon was referring to his ex and the reason why he couldn't write anymore. He used to have this on and off relationship with his high-school sweetheart. Then, one day they grew up and decided to move in together, only living from fresh air and love. For five years they lived like that, and now, just a few months ago, she left him, because he wanted to be a writer and she wanted him to have a more stable aspiration.

After years of complete and blind love, she just walked away, as if nothing, breaking Jon's heart. And ever since she left, Jon hadn't been able to write a single line.

"Girls are stupid, Jon. You should really consider turning gay, it will be fewer problems," She engaged, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah... I don't think I'm a guy kind of guy. I like pussies too much."

" _Over-sharing_!" She screeched, quickly putting her hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes with disgust as her brother started to laugh his ass off. She threw sand at him once again before shivering at the terrible image that her mind had conjured.

"So when are you going on that date, anyway?" Jon asked, going back to the initial conversation.

"When we'll get back to the normal civilisation."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚So Clace is in motion ... how do you feel about that?**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 _Sorry, I am too tired, I will answer for the next chapter, though_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	15. Chapter 13 - How To Ruin A Date, part 1

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~Just remember that this is a cute story, with just a tiny bit of drama to keep it interesting. There is no big plot or anything, like in my other stories. Just something light to read, without thinking much, haha**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 : How To Ruin A Date, part 1 (1,1K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **💚 So, I know I missed last week's update, but I was pleasantly surprised by my Aunt and my little cousin, so I had no time to write. But I am back, as you can see.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

.

Clary whined when she heard someone knocking loudly at her door. She swiftly switched off her music and then, she resumed on completing her drawing. She figured that it must have been a neighbour wanting to complain about her music being too loud again. She sighed, thinking that she should really move out because there were only old people around her that complained about the littlest thing.

She looked down at her crayons, hesitating on which colour she should use now when the doorbell rang. Clary narrowed her eyes at her door before deciding to ignore it. She was too far in her drawing to start an argument with an old lady about that 'devilish' music of hers. And anyway, AC/DC was hardly satanic music. The bell echoed again and she growled.

"No one's here! _Go away_!" She yelled, not taking her eyes away from her work.

There was a pause before the bell started buzzing indefinitely. Clary growled and got up with anger and frustration. She strode to the door, her hands stained with colours and flew the door open only to find Jace standing there instead of one of her neighbours. She opened big wide eyes before banging her head on the wooden door, cursing at her own stupidity.

Jace looked at the redhead mumbling to herself, her head still leaning against the door as some curls of her hair escaped from her bun and framed her face, and he took her in. She was in sweatpants and a tank top, her hands having the colours of the rainbow on them. Well, at least she didn't try to stand him up.

"Let me guess, you forgot," He lowly said, stating the obvious.

Clary passed a hand on her face, immediately regretting her gesture when she heard Jace chuckle at her now coloured face. She didn't forget her date with him. In truth, it's all she had been able to think about. But she had been so absorbed by her new drawing that she forgot the date of the day they were.

"I didn't _forget_. I just forgot that today was _today_."

Jace raised an eyebrow at her, and she noticed that he was dressed quite casual, but still nicer than her. If she was to get ready to go anywhere fancy (meaning anywhere else than her apartment), she would have at least an hour of preparation.

"You didn't make any reservation, did you?"

"No. I was thinking of a movie first."

Clary smiled to hold her laughter and stood aside to indicate Jace that he should enter. _A movie_ ... She was really falling back into high school. She closed the door behind Jace and did her best to appear more relaxed than she was.

"I have beers and ... Yeah, I don't really have food. I guess we could order a pizza while watching a movie?"

Jace nodded and Clary told him to make himself comfortable while she disappeared somewhere in her apartment. He sat in her living room, not really liking the fact that he was stuck with her within four private walls. He was going have problems staying focused. _Again_. He looked around, watching at the different paintings when his eyes fell on a particular frame.

Different pictures were in it, of her and her brother at the different stages of life. From Clary in her crib with a two years old Jon looking down at her, a big smile on his face to their college years, both of them sitting under a tree, Jon lovingly embracing his sister. Jace frowned and looked closer at this picture when Clary's voice behind him startled him.

"This is a picture of our parents. I _know_ , it's freaky how much we look like them," She said, her tone clearly blasé.

Jace turned around and took the beer that she was giving him. She smiled at him and indicated the couch behind them and Jace sat as far away as possible from her. Clary noticed the distance he installed between them, twitching her mouth and she decided to kill the elephant in the room.

"You know, if we're going to be weird around each other, maybe we should just drop the idea."

" _Weird_? Who's being weird?"

Clary raised her eyebrows at the huge gap between them, and Jace passed a hand in his hair. He looked at Clary who was still in her sweatpants, her hair still in a messy bun, only this time she didn't have any crayon on her face and hands. And still, she was tempting as Hell. Just like back in the laundry room, he had to fight against all his instincts to not just take her right away.

"What your brother said the other night got me thinking. And I don't want you to be the fuck of one night," He confessed.

Clary frowned a little, cursing Jon to the Seven Hells. Even years after their high school years, he still managed to ruin her dates. This was _unbelievable_. Why did Jace have to listen to _Jon_? Clary promised herself that she would make her brother pay to be such a cock-blocker.

"And the thing is, I never went on a date before. I just had one-night-stands."

Clary stared blankly at Jace, downing the information before she burst out loud. Jace watched her bending on herself, holding her stomach tightly as she laughed again and again. He figured that he should have kept this information for himself. The thing was, what her brother said back in the laundry was right. He couldn't just simply let his urges take the better of him.

"Well, let's change that. First of all, act natural and don't stand so freaking far away. I'm not a bomb, you know?"

"I didn't say..."

"I know you didn't. But if you want to jump on me, you can. I won't mind. We're not in high school anymore. We're both consenting adults, and we are clearly passed that whole waiting-for-the-third-date-to-put-out thing."

Jace narrowed his eyes before Clary swiftly leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"See? Nothing happened. We're still alive."

"You know, I'm still married," He reminded her

"Technicalities."

Clary smiled to him before kissing him again and gently trailing her kisses down to his neck. She could feel his pulp accelerate through her lips as she heard his breathing quicken and sensed him tense. But before she could take him anywhere further, her doorbell rang. She growled and got up to get the pizza. But who she found on the other side of the door wasn't the delivery boy.

"What are you doing here?"

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚So Clace had their first date... But who is at the door?**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Rae:** Glad that you like this story. Unfortunately, you just asked the worst person in the world to evaluate the length of this story... I am so bad at that. To give you an idea, I thought that Road Trippin would only be 30-35 chapters long... Like I said, I have no idea how to properly evaluate a story. But I know that there are a good ten chapters ahead, that's for sure.

 **Guest 1:** Yeah, I wanted Jon to be a real brother for once. Not an evil one, but a loving one, still rather annoying from time to time, like any other sibling ... I'm glad that you like him and sorry to have embarrassed you like that, though I feel your pain, it happens to me all the time, haha

 **Guest 2:** I know that I could stop here, but I have a very special place where I want to take this story, so you will have to bear with me a little while longer.

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	16. SORRY

**My dear little broccoli 💚💚💚**

 **💚 So, I am sorry this is not an update. This is just me warning you that I don't know when I will be able to update again. I am about to lose my internet connection to my laptop, and I honestly don't see myself updating from my phone. Writing 6-8K worth of words on my phone is just not something I want to do anymore. So I will keep on writing, don't worry, but the updates are going to be more spread out. Don't hate me, or abandon this story, though. It's just life going its merry way.**

 **💚 On a brighter note, I might actually finish this story quickly after catching up, so I might update daily after getting some internet back.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**


	17. Chapter 14: The Stranger At the Door

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~Just remember that this is a cute story, with just a tiny bit of drama to keep it interesting. There is no big plot or anything, like in my other stories. Just something light to read, without thinking much, haha**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 : The Stranger At the Door (1,2K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **So, finally, I am updating. I still don't have a stable connection, but I can still try to give you something. I should probably get a real connection by mid-October. Until then … you will have to be patient, please.**

💚 **But, you have many updates. THE BOSS'S DAUGHTER as well as ROAD TRIPPIN and this one. And if I'm quick enough, you might even get a surprise … So be on the lookout on the other stories … (no, it's not Mistakes)** **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

.

Clary stood completely frozen on her feet. She should have known that he would come back, eventually. He looked at her, giving Clary the impression that he was undressing her. Which he was probably mentally doing. She swallowed hard, trying to repress all her unpleasant memories and she gripped the handle of her door.

"You are not allowed to come in this building. I still live here," She hissed between her teeth.

Eric's eyes finally settled on her face, madness gleaming in them and he made a minute step that made Clary tighten her grip on the door even more. In three years, he didn't change one bit, besides the fact that he was now more buffed. His eyes were still hazelnut, his face was still so handsome and welcoming, his hair was still brown. But she knew better than to trust him, now.

He was the reason she had to move back with her parents for a while, the reason she had to go in a court of law for something else than visiting her parents, and the reason she lied to her brother at some point in her life.

"I heard what happened with Sebastian, and I figured you'd want someone to talk to," Eric said with a reassuring and condescending voice.

Of course, he did. Clary cursed at the world and at the internet. The fact that Sebastian and she broke their engagement was worldwide spread in the business world, and there was no doubt that Eric followed very attentively to her most minute movement since his flat across town. She just wished that restraining orders could actually also apply on the net.

" _Go away_ , Eric. Or I'll call the cops," She threatened.

"You wouldn't do that to me. You know I'd never hurt you," He cooed, and this wasn't completely wrong. No matter how delusional Eric was, he never _physically_ harmed her. But that did not stop her from putting a restraining order on him.

"You're trespassing your rights. You're _way_ too close to me right now."

For some unknown reasons, she was whispering. Maybe it was because of the neighbours and their habit of exaggerating the littlest noise she would make into Jericho's horns, or if it was because Jace was still waiting for her in her living-room. She knew that she couldn't shut the door on Eric's face because he would keep on knocking until she'd answer, or he would wait for her the next morning when she'd get out of her apartment.

Eric moved a hand and tried to touch Clary's face, but she jerked away before he could reach her, which made him shook his head with sad disappointment and hurt.

"You're going to have to remove this restraining order one day, Clary. Husband and wife don't do that to one another."

" _Go away_! And don't ever associate me with your delusional sick fantasies again!"

Seriously? Didn't he pick up that they were never going to be anything? She was about to shout at him to just get the fuck away from her face, losing her temper like she always did every time she'd see him since the court when a voice echoed behind her,

"What's going on here?"

Jace placed himself behind Clary and possessively put his hand on her waist as the intruder looked at the gesture with outrage. Jace had heard most of the conversation, despite Clary's best efforts to keep it down, and he had decided to intervene when it became obvious that Clary's private stalker wasn't ready to leave.

The guy looked at Jace, evaluating his height as well as his proximity with Clary before anger blazed his eyes,

"Who are you?"

"The guy who'll break your teeth if you don't get off his sight in the next ten seconds," Jace said as if nothing, not afraid to create a scene in order to make the guy leave.

The stalker blinked a little, and Jace heavily sighed before starting to decrease his numbers, making the guy leave, not without glaring one last time to Jace. Once he was gone, Jace let go of Clary's waist and he looked at her as she closed the door, her brows slightly knotted.

"You didn't have to do that. Now he's going to be all over your case."

"Let him."

Clary shook her head and took Jace's hand to lead him back to the living-room. She sat them back on the sofa, but this time, she was the one who put a little distance between them.

"Well, I guess it's official. I've ruined our first date," She declared, trying to lighten up the mood.

Jace smirked at her statement, and she scowled at that by throwing a pillow at his perfect golden face.

"It's not funny."

"Not, it's not. But I don't mind, as long as we get to have others."

Clary rolled her eyes, keeping for herself how romantic she thought it was and Jace moved a little bit closer to her. She knew that any sexy mood had been killed by that imbecile of Eric, and she could see in Jace's eyes that he wanted to know more about the deranged cases that she was bringing to herself.

"I don't want to talk about Eric. Let's keep this disturbing talk for a drunken night of self-pity," She proposed.

Jace rose an eyebrow but didn't push the issue though. Still, he was curious on what happened and why Jon who seemed like such a protective brother didn't rearrange Eric's face already.

Clary stood up and said she would be right back leaving Jace alone for a few minutes before coming back with a deck of cards and two other beers.

"Let's play and learn more about each other."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚So** **Clary has a stalker? What do you think of that?**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Rae:** I always try to answer. I think it's the least I can do since you took the time to review. As for my stories ... I am out of connection, so I can't really tell you ... I am trying, though. haha

 **Guest 1:** Well, thank you so much. glad that you like it so much.

 **Green Peppers:** I know, it's like somebody is having fun breaking sweet moments for them, haha. As for Clary, I totally get the logic. she was too into her drawing to care about things like what day is it, haha. As for the person at the door ... well, now you know... how do you feel about that?

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	18. Chapter 15: Memory Lane & Phone Calls

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~Just remember that this is a cute story, with just a tiny bit of drama to keep it interesting. There is no big plot or anything, like in my other stories. Just something light to read, without thinking much, haha**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 15 : Memory Lane & Phone Calls (1,7K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **So, finally, I am updating. I still don't have a stable connection, but I can still try to give you something. I should probably get a real connection by mid-October. Until then … you will have to be patient, please.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

.

"That's just _ridiculous_!" Clary said with a small laugh as Jace put his king down. And in a swift move, Clary smacked the cards, a victorious grin on her face, taking all the cards in her hands.

"What's ridiculous is that I can't seem to beat you down at this damn game!" Jace retorted, annoyed to not have been able to win a single game of Egyptian Ratscrew.

"I'm _unbeatable_. Jon's been trying for years to beat me down and he's been crying for years." Clary said in a singsong before she bounced back on what she thought was really ridiculous: "But seriously, I don't believe that you've been on a girl's pageant."

"I did. With a dress and all. And the worst part is that I won!"

Clary looked at Jace, waiting for him to say 'April's Fool' or something. But when his face stayed as serious and stoic as possible, she burst in laughter. She was picturing a mini Jace in a fluffy pink dress with a little crown on his blond head. It was plainly hilarious. As she was laughing her ass off, she received a cushion on her face, but that did not stop her laugh.

" _Come on_! I was _five_! It was my _Mom's_ idea! You're supposed to show compassion and not laugh your ass off!" Jace complained while Clary was still snickering in her corner.

"Why? It's funny. It's even hilarious!"

"Really? Well, let me laugh about _your_ mortifying childhood memory, then."

"I don't have one. My childhood was golden," Clary proudly declared as she was mixing the cards once again. Jace quirked an eyebrow at her, and she innocently smiled as she explained: "Really. I was the golden child. Well, not literally of course, but ... I don't have any bad or embarrassing memory about my childhood. About my teen years, that's a different story."

"Well, I'll take that."

Clary thought about it for a second before smiling at her memory and showing Jace a scar on the side of her middle finger. "See this scar. I ended up at the hospital because of it. Five freaking stitches without anaesthesia!"

"That's not an embarrassing story. That's a war story." Jace pointed out, and Clary shook her head and explained further:

"It's embarrassing when you know that I cut myself with a French fry and ended up at the hospital because of it."

Jace waited a moment, looking back at the scar and then he bit his lips to contain himself.

"How can you _cut_ yourself with _French fries_?!"

"It was overcooked! It's all Jon's fault, he should have been there and not harass some moron who wanted to date me." Clary said matter-of-factly as she was distributing the cards again. Jace took his pile as the information about Jon sank in and he stated what he had figured out about Jon:

"So your brother _is_ the overprotective type."

"Sort of. He's just Jon. He's stupid." Clary shrugged as she turned her first card revealing a Jack. She grinned as Jace had no other choice than to turn himself one card, and when he put the card down, she smacked the cards for he also gave a Jack.

"He's not stupid. He's just being a brother." Jace argued, taking Jon defence. Clary gaged, rolling her eyes and she said:

"You're saying that just because you're a brother too. But I'm sure you didn't walk on your sister in the middle of it. Or got the car of a guy toad because you didn't like him. Or sent a guy to the hospital because he brought her late after a date. Or hung a guy by the feet because he kissed your sister."

Jace carefully listened to Clary listing all the things that her brother did to keep her innocent and naive, and he couldn't help but think that Jon was kind of violent in the area of overprotective brothers, which made him wonder once again why Jon hadn't done anything about stalker Eric yet.

"I didn't. But my sister got lucky enough to have the same guy all throughout high school. So I just had to scare him once. Actually, they're still together, a kid on the way." Jace explained. Clary's eyes suddenly sparkled and she took her cutest face as she said:

"Oh, you're going to be an Uncle. That's so _cute_."

"Don't call me cute." He growled, and Clary chuckled again before bringing her beer to her lips and realising that her bottle empty.

She got up and went to the kitchen to bring a new pack. She stayed a little longer than expected in the kitchen, and when she reappeared in the living-room, the X-Files theme rang and she grimaced, knowing it was her father. She gave the beers to Jace and quickly picked up, knowing that if she ignored the call, a police officer would be at her doorstep in two hours, and then she sat back in her spot, silently apologising to Jace.

"Yes, Dad?" She said, putting as much annoyance in her voice as possible. It's not that she wasn't happy to talk to her father, but she knew that he was going to talk for hours like he always did, and she was having such a great time with Jace. Her father seemed to understand as he asked her:

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Kinda." Clary truthfully said. But no matter how honest she had always been with her parents, she didn't want to talk to boys tonight. Especially with her father. Especially when the boy in question was sitting right next to her. "I was in the middle of something."

"Would you like me to call you back later?" Her father inquired.

"That would be great." She admitted, all the while knowing that he wouldn't hang up now. She glanced at Jace, and once again apologised with a smile that he waved off with a wave of his own.

"It's just that I haven't seen you since you took off on that island with Sebastian." Her father complained, and Clary did her best to repress a whine. If Jon and she listened to their father, they would live in the familial house until their death. Their father was such a Papa-Bear. Clary did her best to keep her voice neutral as she tried to defend herself:

"I know. I've been working, you know."

"Maybe, but you don't work 24/7. Lately, I have more chance to see someone survives in Game of Thrones than to see you."

"I'm not _that_ antisocial. I've seen Jon." Clary argued, hoping that her father would jump on the Jon matter and bitch about him never coming either, and not even picking up his phone or answering his texts. But she wasn't that lucky.

"Because he went to see you there. You should come by. We're your parents." Valentine said matter-of-factly, and Clary grimaced. She knew that she shouldn't retort, or she would have an hour-long lecture about how she was being a bad daughter and all. She glanced at Jace once again, and he signalled her that he would leave so she could have her conversation, to which she strongly and hastily mouthed no. And she wanted to face-palm herself when she realised that what she had meant as a noiseless word came out as a loud murmur that her father heard.

"Are you with someone?" The suspicion in his voice was to the highest level, and Clary settled know ending the phone call.

"I gotta go, Dad."

"Is it a _man_?" Valentine asked, with even more suspicious, clearly still not over that whole breaking off the engagement with Seb. Clary repressed a grimace as she thought of how this could turn in a night long phone call if she didn't cut him off right now, and so she warned her father:

"I'm going to hang up, Dad."

"Who's that shady person you don't want to talk about? Did you get involved in another hazardous situation?"

"Dad... I'll call you tomorrow."

"Clary, I want to know if_" but Clary didn't let Valentine finish, and she simply informed him:

"I'm hanging up, now."

She hung up with a heave, and Jace chuckled as he watched Clary close her eyes and rub her temples to make the conversation she just had gone away. She opened back her eyes and looked at Jace with an apologetic grimace:

"Sorry about that. My Dad is the overbearing parent in our family."

"It must be in the genes." Jace pointed out. Between the overbearing father and the overprotective brother, Jace even wondered how she did to have a life of her own. Clary shrugged, and Jace reluctantly got up as he said: "I should go, anyway. I do have to work tomorrow, and it's already 2 am."

Clary looked up to Jace before getting up herself and walking with him to the front door. Once she had opened it, Jace looked at her, hesitation in his eyes, and she playfully smiled as she explained to him:

"So, normally you're supposed to kiss me at this point of the evening. And depending on how you'll kiss me, our relation will either grow either crash. But no pressure here."

Jace pondered the question before placing a lock of her hair behind her ear and swiftly caressing her cheek. Then he leaned forward and sensually whispered:

"How about _you_ kiss me, then?"

Clary blinked a little before she tiptoed herself and closed her eyes as she felt Jace's breath on her face. Then she slowly pecked his lips in what she had meant as an innocent kiss, but as soon as her lips met his, she felt possessed by passion. She clung to Jace, now wrapping her arms behind his neck and nibbling Jace's lower lip when she felt him positively respond to her kiss. But before things got too heated, Clary stopped the kiss and deviously said:

"Now, go figure where this kiss will take us."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚So we had a fluffy ending and a glimpse of Valentine ... What did you think of that?**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Well, now you know 😉_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	19. Chapter 16: Star Wars

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~Just remember that this is a cute story, with just a tiny bit of drama to keep it interesting. There is no big plot or anything, like in my other stories. Just something light to read, without thinking much, haha**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 : Star Wars (1,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **So, finally, I am updating. I still don't have a stable connection, but I can still try to give you something. I should probably get a real connection by mid-October, beginning of November. Until then … you will have to be patient, please.**

 **💚 Sorry I don't have thetime to answer yet**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

.

 **During the following week**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **I'm still waiting for my picture of Lady Jace with her little crown and her little gown. C**

 **You have reached the wrong number. Please try again when your demands will be less oriented toward a childhood mistake, and more toward the actual and handsome Jace, you can have access to. J**

 **That Jace seems boring and full of himself. I'm sure I'd have more fun with the little Jace. C**

 **That's it. I'm calling social services! J**

 **Who said I was talking about THIS little Jace? Perv! C**

 **Because the other 'little' Jace is not so little. So he cannot be qualified as such. J**

 **You mean your pickle? It's not a cucumber, just a pickle. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you'll have to live with that reality, pal. C**

 **Jace? C**

 **Come on! You're really going to pout over a stupid joke like that? C**

 **Alright! I'm sorry! I was just messing with you. C**

 **You are too easy to guilt! I was supposed to wait for another couple of days, but you might burn your fingers in over apologising. J**

 **Stupid Jace. That's not very Ladylike! C**

 **I know many unladylike things. Wanna become my padawan?**

 **You know Star Wars!? C**

 **Who doesn't know Star Wars? I didn't grow up in a cave, you know. J**

 **OMG! We have to do a marathon! As in as soon as possible! As in, what are you doing this weekend? C**

 **I was planning on asking this redhead I know on a second date, but I guess I can cancel for you. J**

 **Yay! I'll cook real food, and bake my speciality for dessert. C**

 **You're cute when you're excited. J**

 **First of all, you can't see me, so you can't say I'm cute. Second, I'm not THAT excited. Third, who cares? It's freaking STAR WARS! C**

 **But I'm not excited. C**

 **So I guess you're an anti-Star Trek? J**

 **I am a really peaceful fan. I love everything, as long as it's interesting. C**

 **Even sparkly vampires? J**

 **Even gay warlocks. C**

 **That's good to know. You are quite a passionate person. J**

 **Passion is good. It's what makes life colourful (good or bad passion). Don't you like passion? C**

 **I've never experienced it. Nor wanted to for that matter. J**

 **Well, it's settled our marathon will start on Friday night, and you'll see passion first hand. And you'll love it. C**

 **Okay. By the way, are you sure Sebastian doesn't mind you and me? J**

 **Not at all. Why? C**

 **He's Aline's lawyer and the divorce is taking forever. J**

 **That's because he's a lawyer. Lawyers always love when their cases drag forever. Especially when they're simple. Just wait, and you'll see, everything will be fine. Seb is cool, he won't plant a knife in your back. C**

 **Why didn't you become a lawyer? J**

 **Because it's boring! Why didn't you? C**

 **Because I don't want to have to defend a guilty soul. And I actually love my work. J**

 **So do I. By the way, you're in charge of the wine for tomorrow night. C**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Clary growled when her doorbell rang and heaved, putting her icing on the side to go open the door to Jace. Once she did, she pointed out her annoyance: "You're _early_! We said night, night means nine-ish, not …" She quickly glanced at her clock and grimaced when she saw the time: " … Not ten to nine."

Jace chuckled and wiped away the green icing that she had on her chin. He licked it off of his fingers and said:

"I can always come back in ten minutes and let you eat all the icing."

Clary furrowed her nose, and it accorded to Jace that it was the cutest thing he ever saw. She let him enter and he followed her to her kitchen where he saw a whole meal around the Star Wars theme. He smiled while she bent over her cake finishing a small reproduction of Yoda, which made Jace frown:

"You're not expecting me to eat this, are you?"

"You don't like cakes?" Clary asked, her face crumbling with deception as she looked up to him.

"I do. But this," Jace gestured the cake. "This is Art. I don't eat Art."

Clary slightly blushed before she waved his compliment away and told him to get on the couch. She joined him a few minutes later and then she stepped on a chair to retrieve a chest from her highest shelve. Once she was back on the floor she opened it saying:

"Behold the treasure of Clarissa Morgenstern."

Jace laughed as she hummed a holly music retrieving her collector box of Star Wars. Then she put on the Phantom Menace and religiously sat next to Jace, reciting by heart the opening scene.

"As I said, you're cute when you're excited," Jace whispered in her ear.

Clary beamed and then she snuggled into Jace's arms. Jace absentmindedly rubbed his thumb on her arm as he did his best to keep his excitement about the movie. Even though he pretended that he wasn't that affected by it, Star Wars remained Star Wars.

After the first movie, they ate Clary's storm troopers and lightsabers, both back in childhood as they shared their feelings on the saga. Jace had completely forgotten about keeping his cool and he was trying to defend his best Jar Jar Bins for he wasn't such a bad character, which seemed like an insult to Clary.

During the night, they watched the three following movies, stopping from time to time to debate about what would be best for the Republic, and so it was already morning when the most crucial scene of the saga displayed. But just as Dark Vader cut Luke's hand, someone rang at the door. Clary angrily heaved and yelled:

"No one's home! Go _away_!"

Jace chuckled before pointing out: "You know, usually when no one's there, no one says anything."

"Shush. He's going to say he's his father." Clary silenced him, her eyes glued on the screen. She was barely breathing as Darth Vader revealed his lineage, but the moment was stolen by the person at the door yelling back:

"You better open the door _now_ , young missy!"

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚So who is at the door this time? Haha, I know you hate me for ruining yet another date, haha**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 _Sorry, next time ii will answer. I don't have the time, yet_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	20. Chapter 17 - How To Ruin A Date, part 2

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~Just remember that this is a cute story, with just a tiny bit of drama to keep it interesting. There is no big plot or anything, like in my other stories. Just something light to read, without thinking much, haha**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 17 : How To Ruin A Date, part 2 (1,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **So, finally, I am updating. I still don't have a stable connection, but I can still try to give you something. I should probably get a real connection by mid-October, beginning of November. Until then … you will have to be patient, please.**

💚 **And, honestly guys, though you know I always try to answer, I really don't time today/ You know it takes a lot of time to respond to each of you individually, and right now, I don't have the time. Sorry, sorry. BUT thank you for taking the time to review, and don't let my not answering once stop you from reading and reviewing.**

 **💚 And I have updated THE BOSS'S DAUGHTER, go check it out**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit_!" Clary said, slumping in the sofa until she hit the floor. Jace raised an interrogating eyebrow at her, but Clary just shook her head to him, her face revealing that, whoever was behind the door wasn't someone she would like to see now. She paused the movie and, after saying to Jace to stay in the living room, Clary went to open the door to her father.

" _Dad_! I was Star Wars-ing!" She whined as her father appeared on her frame. His brown eyes lit up like a child, and he repeated:

"Star Wars?"

The saga was a passion that the whole family shared, one of the only things that bound them together and always brought peace when there was a tantrum among them. Clary heaved, not letting her father in as she kept on complaining:

"Yes! And you just interrupted Darth Vader and his big reveal!"

"Oh," Valentine apologetically said. He grimaced a little, and Clary decided that she guilted him enough, so she asked,

"So? Who's dead?"

At those words, Valentine seemed to remember what he came here for, and he shot daggers with his eyes at his daughter, all the while taking his most menacing posture as he angrily said:

" _You_!"

"What did I do?" Clary loudly complained, her eyes wide like saucers. It was a secret to no one that she had always been a perfect daughter. At least to her father's eyes. So what could she have possibly done for him to be this angry at her?

"Can we go inside? I, for one, would like to not kill my only daughter on her front door," Valentine stated as he tried to enter. Clary made an unconscious move to stop him and he rose an eyebrow at her as she stuttered:

"But … but … but…"

Valentine narrowed his eyes to his daughter and then he stormed in her apartment, Clary hot on his heels. He went directly to her bedroom but stopped when he saw the light of the TV from the living room. He swiftly glanced at Clary, before he entered with anger in the room.

He froze on the spot when he saw Jace getting up from the sofa, and Clary grimaced behind her father. She loved her father above everything, but he could be very overbearing sometimes. He did make Sebastian go through Hell before accepting him, and he knew and liked Sebastian before they started dating.

" _You_!" Valentine growled pointing Jace with his finger. "Get the Hell out of here before I lose my temper on your face!"

" _Wow_ , Dad! You cannot throw people out of _my_ apartment!" Clary intervened, placing herself between her father and Jace to make him stop glaring, even though she was too small to interfere in his vision. Her father barely seemed to acknowledge her as he kept on shooting daggers above her head to Jace and he angrily said:

"Why are you still here?"

" _Wow_! What did _he_ do?" Clary questioned. The anger that she was seeing in her father was slightly scaring her because no matter what, he had always been in control of himself. The way he was looking at Jace was nothing like the way he looked at Sebastian, and Clary had the feeling that she was missing a crucial information there.

"He turned my daughter into his _mistress!_ " Valentine accused, his finger back in pointing Jace while he was looking at his daughter with care and concern.

Clary blinked a little, wondering how her father knew about Jace marital status. And then a bigger question came to her: how did he know about Jace, to begin with? She didn't tell him anything about seeing anyone, and she didn't say anything to her Mom. The only person that knew about them was…

"Jon and his big fat mouth! I'm going to kill him!" She declared, her eyes darkening at the thought of burning her brother at the stick.

Her father glared over her shoulder once again, and Clary took Jace's defence: "Well, I'm sure that your idiotic stupid son didn't tell you that Jace is getting a divorce."

Valentine stared at his daughter with big goggling eyes, disbelief gleaming in them. Then he gently took her by the shoulders as he said, as if he was talking to someone particularly slow: "Don't tell me you believe this. You should know better than anyone how much of a lie it is. He's not someone you should be around, sweetie."

"Mister Morgen_" Jace started, but Valentine cut him off, his voice filled with poison:

" _Don't talk to me_! You should be out of this apartment by now!"

" _Dad_! I invited _Jace_ over here, not _you_!" Clary strongly said, shocking her father by her angry tone. "He's my guest here, so I'd be grateful if you wouldn't insult him by assuming things that aren't just because Jon has a big mouth that ain't big enough to say everything."

"But Clary…" Valentine helplessly said, glaring once again over Jace. Clary raised her hand to her father in order to stop him, and then she played with her best puppy face:

"You owe it to me, Dad. You cut me down during _Star Wars_!" Clary pointed out, and she held his gaze until he finally heaved of defeat, his eyes gleaming of an expression Clary didn't like. "No, Dad. I'm not _choosing_ him over you, I'm just saying your overreacting."

Valentine curtly nodded and turned on his heels to leave her apartment. Clary stared at the blank space that her father just left, and she heaved, knowing that he wouldn't drop the issue. Then, she turned to Jace who was wearing an unreadable mask and she gave him an apologetic smile,

"I guess I'm a magnet to date-ruiners."

"I guess I should go," Jace simply replied, already putting his jacket on. Clary tried to make him stay, afraid that Jace was making a bigger deal out of this than he should,

"Why? We haven't finish—"

"Because you want to go after your father," Jace cut her off. Clary sheepishly smiled and Jace swiftly kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚So what did you think of this Valentine?**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 _Sorry, next time I will answer. I don't have the time, yet_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	21. Chapter 18: Discussions On The Couch

**My dear little broccoli.** 💚💚💚

 **~Just remember that this is a cute story, with just a tiny bit of drama to keep it interesting. There is no big plot or anything, like in my other stories. Just something light to read, without thinking much, haha**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 18 : Discussions On The Couch (1,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **So, this is a new chapter that took some time to come. Just for everyone to understand, as I said, I just moved, and I still do not have internet at my house. Which means that I have to go to a coffee shop to upload. This will change once I get my broadband sorted, but in the meantime, calling me names because I do not update fast enough to your liking is not okay. I had the good grace to let you know that I would be less frequent, and I still take time out of my busy schedule to upload whenever I can. So yeah, before being impatient and all, read the notes that I write. They are not here just for the sake of it, they do have a purpose.**

💚 **On another note, I want to thank all of you who are patient and supportive. I know I haven't been the best author lately, but as I said, I hope this will be soon sorted out. I like writing too much to let you down, anyway. Haha.**

💚 **Also, I am sorry, but I won't be answering. As long as I am stealing the coffeeshop's internet, I don't think I will (I don't like coffeeshops, and less time I spend there, the better I feel, haha) But to go answer EVERYONE or almost, yes the big fat hint had something to do with Jace and his future status. There will be further explanation in this chapter …**

 **💚 And I have updated THE BOSS'S DAUGHTER, go check it out**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Multi PoV**

.

Jace slumped on the couch of what used to be his house for three years, and he rested his head on the back, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to rest. He did had an apartment of his own, but right now he needed to talk his best friend even though she seemed to be out. Jace grimaced as he tried not to think of the awful morning he had, and he rose his head when he heard voices coming from the corridor.

Aline walked in the living-room with shock and she stared in disbelief at Jace before she asked, "What are you doing here, Jace?"

"I still live here. At least on the papers."

Aline smiled as she walked through the living room to sit in a sofa in front of Jace. "I meant, aren't you supposed to be on a date with Clary? It's all you've been talking about for the past few days."

Jace darkly chuckled and rested back his head on the headrest as he closed again his eyes and informed his best friend, "I was. Then her father showed up."

"You met Valentine?" Sebastian's voice asked, and Jace opened one eye to see him entering the living room and going to sit next to his cousin. Then Jace closed back his eye as he grumbled,

"I didn't _meet_ anyone. To meet someone, the other person has to acknowledge you as a human being."

"Yeah, Valentine is very protective of Clary. When we started going out, he refused to talk to me for three months, and we knew each other from before. The worst months of my life," Sebastian admitted with a shudder in his voice.

Jace refrained himself from rolling his eyes and kept on stubbornly staying in the position he was in. He came here to talk to Aline, and now he had to hear all about Sebastian and Clary's past love life. Which Jace was quite happy with not knowing.

"What did you do Jace?" Aline accused and Jace snapped his head to stare at her. Why did she always assume the worst of him? He wasn't that bad of a person.

"Why do you think _I_ did something? I was actually being the gentleman you told me to be. I didn't do anything to her of all the things I wanted to do, and I still end up as the bad guy in the story."

"You _have_ to have done something for her father to ignore you."

"He didn't _ignore_ me, he glared at me as if I was some disgusting cockroach on his shoe," Jace spat before he turned to Sebastian and accused: "Actually, it's all _your_ fault! If you had divorced us already, Clary's father wouldn't think that I'm _corrupting_ his daughter!"

"Oh…" Aline said as she understood what happened, and she gently smiled to Jace with comfort as Jace kept on glaring at Sebastian. If Sebastian didn't drag this divorce forever, Jace would have never found himself in this situation, and he would have met Clary's parents in a more appropriate way, at a more appropriate time.

"It's actually your fault. If you guys hadn't signed up a contract without reading, you would have been separated already. Even before leaving the island," Sebastian pointed out, and Jace growled, not wanting Sebastian to get all lawyer over him. He knew that the fact that he started his company while he was married to Aline was one of the major problems, but right now, he didn't care. He just cared about how Clary's father had the wrong idea about him when he was doing such efforts to be more worthy of her.

"It's okay, Jace. You'll just have to explain to him_"

"You don't _explain_ to Valentine Morgenstern. You _show_. He's a lawyer, he doesn't trust words, only facts," Sebastian cut Aline and Jace got up, in an urge to leave.

It was pissing him off that Sebastian seemed to know Valentine so well and that he was talking about him as if they were friends. Aline did tell him that Sebastian was pretty close to the Morgenstern family. Jace started walking out of the room when a thought startled him:

"Sebastian?" He asked, waiting for Sebastian to give him his attention. "Who's Eric?"

Sebastian blinked a little, and Jace noticed that his eyes gleamed of worry at the mention of that name. "How do you know Eric?"

"He came by her place last week."

"He _came_?!" Sebastian cried out as he got up and looked in his pocket for his phone. Jace frowned even more and walked back to Sebastian, placing himself right before him as he repeated himself:

"Who's Eric?"

"He's a nut-job who's not allowed to be 100 feet near her," Sebastian vaguely said as he opened his phone and started pressing the buttons to call someone. Jace closed Sebastian's phone with an imperative hand and asked for more informations, not liking the worry clear on Sebastian's face:

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear me when I said that he's a _nutcase_? He's actually the case that made me meet her."

"What did he do?" Jace demanded, not sure that he wanted to hear the answer, but sure in the mean time that he wanted to know. Sebastian backed away, his eyes steady on Jace as he said:

"I'm not telling you that. Beside breaking the confidentiality between a lawyer and his client, I won't shatter Clary's trust like that. If she wants to tell you, she'll tell you."

Jace glanced at Aline, and she softly shook his head to tell him to let it go. In one look, he told her that they needed to talk, and when she silently agreed, Jace left, pretending that he had stuffs to do.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚So what did you think of Jace trying to be a gentleman, and of this little insight inot Eric?**

💚 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 _Sorry, next time I will answer. I don't have the time, yet_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


End file.
